Devil Gamer in Remnant
by Lelin
Summary: A boy dies and is reincarnated as the Devil Reficul, now armed with the powers of the Gamer and a lot of Demonic powers to give Salem's Demonic looks a run for their money, Reficul must stop the coming of the Grimm Queen before it was too late and the world is consumed by darkness.
1. Chapter 1

In a black void of nothingness, a boy no older than 16 years old was floating there.

He had died, a rather brutal death I might add, and this is where he found himself afterwards.

 **"What would you give to live once more?"** the boy blinked, where had that voice come from, before he could think anymore the voice speaks again.

 **"Would you give up your humanity? or even what makes you, you?"** the boy thought about it, what was this voice talking about, was it offering him another chance at life?

A small, red light forms for his chest, but he couldn't move to look at it, **"I can sense you are willing to give everything to be alive again, so I'll give you another chance at life, but like I said, you are giving up yourself and your humanity…"** the voice laughed as the boy's body vanishes from the void.

…

In a forest of red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear as a dust-red color, even with the grass, a ball of red light appeared and once it fades a 16 year old girl with long white wavy hair and messy bangs, white skin with red eyes, two gray curved horns with the right horn having two red piercings, a spade-pointed tail, and six black bat wings was there on the ground with nothing but rags on her body.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and sat up, after that she looked around her surroundings, wondering where she was as of the moment.

Her memories seemed to be fragmented for some reason, she could remember some things like her ability and how to use it.

"Status." her voice was monotone and devoid of all emotions, a panel fades into view in front of her.

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 1 (1,000 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Anatomy]**

 **HP: 350/350  
HPR: 1.75 HP/m  
MP: 550/550  
MPR: 2.75 MP/m**

 **STR: 5  
DEX: 5  
VIT: 5  
INT: 5  
WIS: 5  
LUK: 5**

 **Points: 5  
Money: 0 L**

She looked at her status, _'ah, that's right, my name is Reficul, but it seems that my ability has been reset, I'll need to figure out everything again from scratch.'_

She closes the panel for now and opens up her Skill page.

 **[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX (Passive)]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.  
\- Allows peaceful state of mind.  
\- Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **[Gamer's Body - LVMAX (Passive)]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.  
\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[Power Strike - LV1 0.00% (Passive)]  
Strike the target with strong force  
\- 15% Increase in critical rate  
\- 50% increase in attack damage  
Cost: 50 MP**

 **[Energy Bolt - LV1 0.00% (Active)]  
A skill that attacks by emitting mana.  
\- Attack power increases by INT.  
\- Range 10m.  
Cost: 25 MP**

 _'Hmm, not a lot to work with, but I can manage, now… Where am I?'_ she looks around herself for a moment before exploring off towards the north, at least she thinks it's north.

Not long after she has a run in with some of the local wild life, black creatures with bone like mask with red eyes, they seemed to be slightly docile towards her, but their instincts as animals caused them to attack.

Reficul rolled out of the way of a set of claws and readies her fist, "Power Strike!" her fist glowed red as it connected with the mask of one of the creatures, cracking it.

 **-50 MP**

 **-100 HP**

She merely glanced at the numbers and looked at the creature, she needed to figure out how much health these things had.

 **Due to special actions, you have gained the Skill [Observe]**

 _'Just what I needed.'_ "Observe!" a panel appears in front of her.

 **Newborn Beowolf LV5 x 4  
HP: 500  
MP: N/A**

Oh yeah, there were four of them by the way…

She decides to play it safe and try to get away, she was only level one… although that would change if she killed one of them…

She took off running into the tree line while thinking of a way to defeat them, she didn't want to waste her stat points she could need later, so she needed to find something to hit them with.

After a few minutes of running, and getting slightly tired, she managed to lose the Beowolf's as their called expect for one, it had a cracked mask meaning it was the one she hit.

She picked up a rather large rock off the ground, it's not much but it was better than her fist.

She rolled out of the way of a set of claws and jumped back to avoid the bite of the beast, she swings her rock from the right while it glowed red from a power strike and manage to knock the monster to the ground.

 **-120 HP**

 **-30 HP**

 _'Alright, 150 Damage plus the 100 from before means it's at half health if he doesn't regen, I only got around nine more uses of Power Strike before I run dry of MP, and in a forest with these creatures I can't afford that.'_

She gets on top of the creature before it can get its bearings and start the slam the rock into its head over and over away without Power Strike to conserve MP.

 **\- 80 HP**

 **\- 80 HP**

 **CRIT! - 160 HP**

 **Beowolf defeated - +2,000 EXP**

 **You've leveled up!**

She sighs as the body dissolves under her, she looks at the remains, one of its claws, a tooth and some Pelt, she put all three items into her inventory.

"Status."

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 2 (1,000 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Anatomy]**

 **HP: 450/450  
HPR: 2.25 HP/m  
MP: 600/600  
MPR: 3 MP/m**

 **STR: 5  
DEX: 5  
VIT: 5  
INT: 5  
WIS: 5  
LUK: 5**

 **Points: 10  
Money: 0 L**

"Ah, so HP and MP are restored if I level up, that's nice to know, I can probably abuse that for the first couple of levels and get stronger at a faster rate…" she thinks to herself before putting three points into VIT, five into INT, and the remaining two into WIS.

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 2 (1,000 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Anatomy]**

 **HP: 600/600  
HPR: 4.8 HP/m  
MP: 1,100/1,100  
MPR: 7.7 MP/m**

 **STR: 5  
DEX: 5  
VIT: 8  
INT: 10  
WIS: 7  
LUK: 5**

 **Points: 0  
Money: 0 L**

"Good, with this set up I will be able to use Power Strike and Energy Bolt more often to kill my enemies faster, I'll need to plan out a full stat build later, but for now, I need to find shelter and resources." which She set out to do right away.

She could use Power Strike up to 22 times if need be now, but still, conserving energy is top priority.

After some exploration she finds a cave of sorts, the entrance was narrow and could be boarded up if need be.

A panel suddenly appears in front of her.

 **Quest Start!  
Title: Great Cave Clear Out  
You are looking for shelter and this cave looks like the perfect one, clear out all the Monsters within to claim it as your territory.**

 **Objectives  
1: Clear out monsters within the cave  
2: Set up a place to sleep  
3: Use the drops from the monsters to craft weapons and armor.**

 **Bonus Objective  
1: ?**

 **Rewards  
Main Objectives: 5,000 EXP, 1,000 L, Skill Book  
Bonus Objective: 20,000 EXP, 5,000 L, Devil Research**

She looks at the rewards for the bonus quest, "either I'm finding the research book, or I'm fighting something extremely powerful…" she sighs before she sets in.

Once inside her vision changed to a hue of red and she could see in the darkness quite clearly, must be a Devil thing, Night Vision most likely.

She looked around and noticed there were human bodies around the place, of different shapes and sizes, they looked rather fresh too…

"Hmm… maybe they had some weapons or armor I could use?" she said barely above a whisper as to not have her voice echo and alert anyone or anything.

She looted the bodies for namely some cards, which were the currency so that's good to know, some armor, which she found little of, and a weapon or two, which she got a knife and a pistol on low ammo.

Not finding anything else of use she puts on the arm guard on her right arm and breast plate that changed to fit her thanks to the Gamer ability, and had the gun in a holster on her left hip while her knife was on her right hip, and she had put roughly 200 L worth into her Inventory, which added to the counter.

She ventured into the cave deeper and managed to find a Beowolf all alone with its back turned and on its hind legs.

she snuck up to it and plunged the knife through it skull.

 **WEAK POINT/SNEAK ATTACK/CRIT - 500 HP**

 **You got 1,500 EXP**

 **You've leveled up!**

She picked up the pelt, teeth and claw it had dropped.

She sighs before sneaking around some more, netting her a Stealth skill which got to level three through continuous use.

Going through the Cave, she managed to kill around seven more monsters before she get's notified the first objective was completed so she explored as much as she could before finding a locked door.

After some attempts to open it she readies her knife and stab it into the lock and managed to cut it out and open the door to go inside.

The place was littered with books and objects, along with some odd clothes and weapons.

There was a bed by the side of the room and tables with tools to make things by them, she saw a notification.

 **Bonus Objective: Found The Devil's Lair.**

She hums at the notification, with her title and perk, was this her Lair?

Before she could do anything else another pop up appeared.

 **Fast Travel Point Gained: [The Devil's Lair].**

 _'Huh, that's useful.'_ she explored around for a few moments before completely the quest, getting her to level 8 and gave her 7,000 L.

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 8 (2,500 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Anatomy]**

 **HP: 1,200/1,200  
HPR: 9.6 HP/m  
MP: 1,400/1,400  
MPR: 9.8 MP/m**

 **STR: 5  
DEX: 5  
VIT: 8  
INT: 10  
WIS: 7  
LUK: 5**

 **Points: 35  
Money: 7,200 L**

She checked her inventory to see the Devil research and the Skill book - named Devil's Transportation - which she tried to learn, but was blocked by not having 25 INT and 10 WIS, which she'll take care of later.

"Alright, let's see this Devil Research." she opens to the first page and began to read.

 _"This is my journal I will record all my findings on devil kind, since this is the first entry I don't have much other than their improved strength and endurance."_

 **Devil Anatomy Perk Update: Added 20 STR and 10 VIT**

 _'Whoa! that's so stupid! maybe it was a one time thing and it's the only one involving stats, but I may gain abilities if I read further…'_

And with that, she continued on reading throughout the night…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: whoa, didn't expect to get over a 100 Visitors in the first 24 hours of Chapter 1 being uploaded, so uh... Thanks, I guess? A number of people followed and Favorited this story so I'm gonna continue it, just know that uploading at the moment isn't determined but I'll see about getting a Chapter out per day, if it gets too much it'll be three times a week.**

 **Anyway, that's all I had to say, so enjoy Chapter 2 of 'Devil Gamer in Remnant'**

-Last Time-

 _"This is my journal I will record all my findings on devil kind, since this is the first entry I don't have much other than their improved strength and endurance."_

 _ **Devil Anatomy Perk Update: Added 20 STR and 10 VIT**_

 _'Whoa! that's so stupid! maybe it was a first thing and it's the only one involving stats, but I may gain abilities if I read further…'_

 _And with that, she continued on reading throughout the night…_

-This Time-

After a full seven hours she had finished the book completely, and only now looked up to see the notifications she had gotten.

 **Devil Anatomy Perk Update: Gained [Devil Flight]**

 **Devil Anatomy Perk Update: Gained [Devil Sight]**

 **Devil Anatomy Perk Update: Gained [Devil Weapon Mastery]**

 **Devil Anatomy Perk Update: Added 5 DEX**

 **Devil Anatomy Perk Update: Gained [Devil Aura]**

All things considered, this was very helpful.

 **[Devil Flight - LV1 0.00% (Active)]  
Channel Mana into your wings to make them grow in size to take flight into the skies  
\- Max Speed: 1 KM/h  
\- Air Pick up: 2%  
Cost: 100 MP per Minute**

 **[Devil Sight - LVMAX (Passive)]  
Allows the user to use the eyes of the devil.  
\- vision is 4 times better than humans  
\- Night vision when in a dark place  
\- ability to see Aura of other beings if focusing**

 **[Devil Weapon Mastery - LV1 0.00% (Passive)]  
Ones ability to wield Demonic weapons  
\- +5% Accuracy with Ranged weapons  
\- +10 Damage with Bladed weapons  
\- +20% Impact force with Blunt weapons**

 **[Devil Aura - LV1 0.00% (Passive/Active)]  
The Devil's Aura flows within you  
\- Passively Boost Damage by 10%  
\- Passively Boost Intimidation by 1%  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 20%  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 2%  
Cost: 100 MP per second**

With those four new skills she sets off to exploring the room she was in and looking at the items within it.

After awhile she starts to pick together a set of clothing for herself, which was made up of a black vest with four buttons, a red tie, a gray and light gray striped dress shirt, with white sleeve cuffs with four black buttons, a black pleated skirt, with a longer, cape skirt that has a red underside over the shorter skirt not covering the front, gray striped knee-high socks, and black boots with a small bat wing on each one.

Once she put the whole outfit together she got a notification.

 **Unlocked: Devil's Attire**

 **[Devil's Attire - Rank: Epic]  
This attire is picked out by the devil herself to become her main outfit  
\- 4x learning speed with Devil skills  
\- 100% effectiveness with Devil skills  
\- 50% less MP needed for Devil skills**

She looked at the affects before smiling slightly, she decides to look at the weapons, she would most likely pick a pistol and a sword since a sword is just a bigger knife.

She found a good sword and pistol combo after abit that she'll use.

 **[Sword of Pitch Black - Rank: Legend]  
A sword forged within the fire's of Pitch Black, this legendary blade can instantly kill those of evil hearts if caught unaware.  
\- Instant kills those of evil heart if sneak attacked  
\- Damage: 200-500 HP**

 **[Pistol of Endless Flames - Rank: Legend]  
A Pistol crafted in an endless flame, this legendary gun has infinite ammo as long as the user offers the gun MP  
\- MP Storage: 0/5,000  
\- Damage: [MP used x 2]**

Once she saw that she poured all her MP into it to get it to 1,400/5,000.

She sighs as she looks for any interesting items, not finding much besides 2,800 L in a chest.

After waiting for her MP to fully recharge before deciding to train her skills, she mentally called out _'_ _Devil Aura_ _'_ and a small black and red energy forms around her, after 14 seconds it fades away.

 **You've leveled up [Devil Aura] x4**

 **[Devil Aura - LV5 10.00% (Passive/Active)]  
the Devil's Aura flows within you  
\- Passively Boost Damage by 50%  
\- Passively Boost Intimidation by 5%  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 100%  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 10%  
Cost: 95 MP per second**

She looks at the skill after the level up, _'wow a passive buff of that much? maybe I should train this to level 10 to get a double in damage…'_

And after an hour and a half she did just that, along with up her other Devil Skills.

 **[Devil Flight - LV5 23.00% (Active)]  
Channel Mana into your wings to make them grow in size to take flight into the skies  
\- Max Speed: 5 KM/h  
\- Air Pick up: 10%  
Cost: 95 MP per Minute**

 **[Devil Weapon Mastery - LV7 24.21% (Passive)]  
Ones ability to wield Demonic weapons  
\- +45% Accuracy with Ranged weapons  
\- +70 Damage with Bladed weapons  
\- +140% Impact force with Blunt weapons**

 **[Devil Aura - LV10 24.15% (Passive/Active)]  
The Devil's Aura flows within you  
\- Passively Boost Damage by 100%  
\- Passively Boost Intimidation by 10%  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 200%  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 20%  
Cost: 90 MP per second**

She'd say that this was a good amount for training, after waiting about an hour her MP fully regenerates and she decides to put in some stat points.

15 into INT and 3 into WIS so she could use the Devil Transportation Skill book, 2 into VIT, 10 into DEX and the remaining five into LUK.

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 8 (2,500 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Anatomy]**

 **HP: 1,800/1,800  
HPR: 36 HP/m  
MP: 2,900/2,900  
MPR: 29 MP/m**

 **STR: 25  
DEX: 20  
VIT: 20  
INT: 25  
WIS: 10  
LUK: 10**

 **Points: 0  
Money: 10,000 L**

She was very happy for her progress so far, but would probably have to specialize soon to be a really good fighter…

She'll worry about that later, right now she needed to get some levels.

…

After a run through the forest, and unlocking some more fast travel points within it, namely to the ruins and to a clearing in the middle, she decided to check her stats.

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 16 (12,100 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Anatomy]**

 **HP: 2,600/2,600  
HPR: 52 HP/m  
MP: 3,300/3,300  
MPR: 33 MP/m**

 **STR: 25  
DEX: 20  
VIT: 20  
INT: 25  
WIS: 10  
LUK: 10**

 **Points: 40  
Money: 10,000 L**

Damn, she doubled her level?

"Hmm… well I do need to start specializing, and I want to be able to throw out skills left and right so I guess I'll focus on intelligences and Wisdom." she doubles her INT and puts 10 into WIS, and puts the last five into VIT.

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 16 (12,100 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Anatomy]**

 **HP: 2,850/2,850  
HPR: 71.25 HP/m  
MP: 5,800/5,800  
MPR: 116 MP/m**

 **STR: 25  
DEX: 20  
VIT: 25  
INT: 50  
WIS: 20  
LUK: 10**

 **Points: 0  
Money: 10,000 L**

She nods to herself before using Devil Transportation to get back to her Lair.

She had cleared out most if not all of those monsters within the forest, so she didn't have any more hunting to do for now.

She decides that it was time to go to sleep since she had been up for around 20 hours by now. and it was dark out right now.

So lying in the bed in her Lair she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…

In the middle of the forest two VTOL Aircraft landed in a clearing and a bunch of students set off to complete their task assigned to them.

Two of the professors, Professor Goodwitch and Peach, stayed with the ships as so they didn't get stolen, while Glynda stayed on watch Peach was doing research inside the aircraft.

While looking around Glynda could see the remnants of a battle that seemed fresh, less than a day old in fact, which worried her since the students were out there.

Off into the deeper parts of the forest, Team RWBY and JNPR were talking while gathering the syrup from the trees.

After a couple of moments Jaune was pulled off to the side by Cardin told him to throw one of the full jars a Pyrrha, after refusing and throwing it at Cardin instead a roar was heard.

Everyone panicked and after a while, Jaune manages to kill the Ursa that was attracted by the Syrup, but another roar was heard and he turns around to see a second Ursa running at him, he readies his blade before something falls onto the Ursa and it slowly turns to dust.

That something, was a someone in fact! she stood up and looked at Jaune, who was nervous because of her appearance, and everyone was ready to attack if need be.

The girl that seemed to be around their age sheathed her sword on her back and put the pistol into its holster before slightly waving at them.

"Hello there." she said, making them calm down as she sounded friendly enough.

Ruby Rose walks up to her and offers a hand, "u-uh Hi?" the pale skin girl with horns smile slightly at her before softly shaking her hand, "hello, my name is Reficul." Ruby nods.

"So… why are you here?" she asked the Horned girl, who hummed, "I live here." this confused and surprised all who heard it, when all of the sudden Glynda comes into the clearing asking if everyone was okay.

After abit Reficul was on a tree stump while inspecting her sword while Glynda was on a Scroll contacting Ozpin about her.

"Yes Professor Ozpin… yes I found someone… she looks like, _her_ … she's a lot younger and seems friendly… yes… alright then…" she hangs up and turns to the girl on the stump, "Reficul, correct? can I ask you to come with me?" the girl shrugs before sheathing her blade, "lead the way."

After that, all the students, the two teachers and Reficul all head towards Beacon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So apparently when I uploaded my second chapter it didn't appear on the 'Crossover: Updated' page, but oh well, anyway not much to talk about this time, so I'll let you continue onto Chapter 3 of 'Devil Gamer in Remnant'.**

-Last Time-

 _After abit Reficul was on a tree stump while inspecting her sword while Glynda was on a Scroll contacting Ozpin about her._

 _"Yes Professor Ozpin… yes I found someone… she looks like, her… she's a lot younger and seems friendly… yes… alright then…" she hangs up and turns to the girl on the stump, "Reficul, correct? can I ask you to come with me?" the girl shrugs before sheathing her blade, "lead the way."_

 _After that, all the students, the two teachers and Reficul all head towards Beacon._

-This Time-

After sitting still on the VTOL aircraft that took them to this 'Beacon' the blond woman called it, she was led to the main tower at which the Elevator led to the top, which led to her current situation.

"Now, Miss Reficul, please forgive me for asking but what are you? are you a type of Faunus or something else?" she tilts her head to the side, "What's a Faunus?" the old man, whose name was Ozpin she learned, smiled slightly.

"Faunus are people with animal like appendages, like animal ears and scales on parts of their body." she nods to him, "Then I guess the closest I would be is a Bat Faunus, although I'm not a Faunus, I'm a Devil." he should be glad he wasn't taking a sip of Coffee or else he would of done a spit take.

"A-A Devil you say?" she nods to him, he thinks for a few moments before an idea seems to pop into his mind, "do you have any connections to someone named Salem?" Reficul thinks for a moment before shaking her head.

"Well, I'll explain abit about her, she is the Queen of Grimm, and as such, command them to an extent, and she seeks to destroy all life on Remnant." Reficul closes her eyes to take in this information, "and you want me to help you in defeating her?"

Ozpin nods to her, "yes, having someone of your Potential would greatly help mankind against the darkness." she nods to him before speaking, "forgive me if I need some time to think about this. If you give me two days I'll give you my answer."

He nods to her, "yes, being offered the position to possibly save the world is not something one can easily answer, I will inform the Teachers and Students of Beacon to not ask about you, but if you are asked about what you are, please do say a Faunus and leave it, while the Faunus are hated, Devils are hated more."

She nods before standing up, before she left the man called out once more, "oh, and before you leave, here." she catches the object tossed to her, "that's a Scroll, it will help you navigate around Beacon should you get lost, the school is rather large."

Bowing slightly to him while saying Thanks she turns to the elevator and goes down to ground floor.

On the way down she got a notification.

 **Quest Start!  
Title: Savior or Destroyer?  
Ozpin has offered you a job in helping him in the war against Salem, will you join him or join the side of darkness?**

 **Objective  
Join Ozpins Secret Order  
or  
Join Salems Secret Order**

 **Bonus Objective  
1: ?**

 **Rewards  
Join Ozpin: 50,000 EXP, 10,000 L, Ability to move [Devil's Lair] To Beacon  
Join Salem: 50,000 EXP, 10,000 L, Ability to move [Devil's Lair] To Grimm World  
Bonus: 20,000 EXP, 5,000 L, Skill Book**

The rewards for each quest were the same, but having access to Beacon's resources and other things would be useful…

The elevator opens up and she starts to explore around Beacon to see what she could find that may be of use.

After awhile she runs into Team RWBY, which she decides to go say hi to, namely Ruby since she was the only person Reficul knew there.

"Hello again, Ruby." Ruby turns to see Reficul, and smiles at her, "oh, hi! nice to see you again, how was the meeting with Professor Ozpin?" Reficul shrugs, "uneventful, but I am allowed to be at Beacon for two days before I answer a question for Ozpin, well, about me staying here at Beacon."

Ruby smiles brightly, "really?! you're getting a chance to stay at Beacon?" she nods to the girls question, they began to talk for a few minutes before a group of people comes up to them, it was Cardin and his gang.

The blond, Yang her name was, was the first to speak up, "oh boy, what do you want Cardin?" the boy smirks.

"I can't help but see you lot getting chummy with this freak, so I came over to deal with her." Reifcul looks at him in confusion, she silently performs Observe on him.

 **Name: Cardin Winchester  
Level: 18  
Title: Faunus Hater**

 **HP: 1,000/1,000  
AP: 526/526**

 **STR: 30  
DEX: 10  
VIT: 30  
INT: 10  
WIS: 5  
LUK: 5**

Huh that's odd, why is his Hp so much lower than it should be? maybe it was that since he was Human and she was a Devil that their stats acted differently?

"Oi you filthy Faunus, who said you could look at me?" she merely raises an eyebrow at him before he tries to punch her in the face.

She easily tilts her head to the left to avoid the punch and she raised the gun on her hip and has the barrel against his forehead.

Everyone freezes for a moment before Cardin jumps back and gets his mace ready, Reficul aims her gun at him with her left hand while getting ready to draw her sword with her right, when suddenly an idea pops into her head.

"Hey, Cardin was it? how about instead of fighting now and breaking the rules, why don't we make this official? Tomorrow at 1 PM we have a duel, but not just you, but your whole team against me." rule number one with muscle heads, use their ego against them.

"Oh yeah, and what's in it for me?" Reficul smiles at him while holstering her gun, "I mean, if you were to beat me in a fair duel it'll prove you're better than me to a wide range of people instead of a select few." he seems to think about before nodding and putting his mace away.

"Alright then you filthy Faunus, I expect you to show up tomorrow, let's go guys." and then him and his team walks off, Reficul sighs slightly, "alright, Crisis delayed." that got the attention of her new… friends…

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Blake had asked her, "oh, it's just that I don't think I can take them on at the moment, so I'm probably gonna be training for the next… it's 10 AM so next 26 hours."

Ruby spoke up, "but don't you need to sleep?" Reficul pats her on the head, "I can go three days without sleep, so one day is fine. While on the subject do you have a training field here?" they nod and lead her to one, it was a field with training equipment and drones for combat experience.

"Alright, time to get to work." she looked at her skills and more notibly the ones she could greatly improve on.

 _'Well, as of right now I can keep Devil Flight on infinitely, so I'll just do that to gain more speed with it. Devil Aura is the most immediate power up I have so I'll train that… it will last for around three and a half minutes without Devil Flight active, so I'll alternate for when I'm regening I'll have Devil Flight active and when full I'll have Devil Aura active…'_

After a couple of hours of repeating this, along with mixing Devil Weapon Mastery into it this is what they were at.

 **[Devil Flight - LV50 2.00% (Active)]  
Channel Mana into your wings to make them grow in size to take flight into the skies  
\- Max Speed: 50 KM/h  
\- Air Pick up: 100%  
Cost: 50 MP per Minute**

 **[Devil Weapon Mastery - LV40 2.01% (Passive)]  
ones ability to wield Demonic weapons  
\- +200% Accuracy with Ranged weapons  
\- +400 Damage with Bladed weapons  
\- +800% Impact force with Blunt weapons**

 **[Devil Aura - LV80 21.05% (Passive/Active)]  
the Devil's Aura flows within you  
\- Passively Boost Damage by 800%  
\- Passively Boost Intimidation by 80%  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 1600%  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 160%  
Cost: 20 MP per second**

She believe that it was all good for those three skills, so Energy Bolt and Power Strike were then next two skills.

The strategy for this? spam one skill until dry, regen MP when spam the other.

Pretty simple.

After about five straight hours of that, this is what her skills were at.

 **[Power Strike - LV40 12.20% (Passive)]  
Strike the target with strong force  
\- 55% Increase in critical rate  
\- 2000% increase in attack damage  
Cost: 10 MP**

 **[Energy Bolt - LV60 17.29% (Active)]  
A skill that attacks by emitting mana.  
\- Attack power increases by INT.  
\- Range 600m.  
Cost: 5 MP**

She had around… 15 hours left until her deadline and she didn't know what else to do, she needed a new skill to use in the fight that no one will expect…

 _'Wait, doesn't my Devil Flight skill have something I'm not sure of…?'_ she decides to check back to it, _'Air Pick up huh? wonder what that does.'_ she taps the words on her skill and a pop up comes up,

 **Air Pick up: 100% - this means that 100% of Air from flapping your wings will be able to be weaponized.**

"Oh, neat, let's see if I can do this." she prepares herself and uses Devil Flight, causing her wings to grow to the length of her arms and readies them.

Now, for those of you at home, you know that whole thing about every force has an equal and opposite reaction?

When she flapped her wings forward with all her might she was launched back with such force that it caused a dent into the metal wall she went back first into.

 **\- 1,000 HP**

"That… didn't go as planned…" she got up and massage her back slightly, she shakes her head slightly before thinking on a solution for this problem, "well, I could try sticking to the ground with MP…" she waits for a moment before smiling, that was a perfect idea!

She then spent the next 12 hours making and perfecting the skill she just thought of.

 **[Surface Walking - LV40 40.52% (Active)]  
allows the user to stick to a surface  
\- Wall walking: 100%  
\- Water walking: 50%  
Cost: 60 MP per Minute**

"Alright, time to try this again, not at max power unlike last time." she sticks herself to the floor and cause her wings to grow larger, she decides to go at 10% full power for the first go.

Once her wings flap forward a large amount of wind was sent in that direction, it was enough to unbalance a person so she goes to 20%.

Some of the equipment was moved but the force this make her bend back slightly, probably loosing the max force it could do.

Now doing everything she can to make herself stay still, she used 50%.

She gets knocked back, but manages to do a back flip and land on her feet and use Surface Walking to make her slow down.

 **Due to special Training, you've gained the skill [Wind Blast].**

She checks the skill out.

 **[Wind Blast - LV1 75.00% (active)]  
with your wings, propel a great force of wing forward to blast your foes away  
\- Maximum force without unbalancing: 25%  
\- Damage: 2 Damage for every percent  
Cost: 50 MP**

Oh… Cardin didn't know what was gonna hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: oh hey, I got a review that wast just a single word from a Anon, let's review it since it is (technically) the first review.**

 **DarkVampireKisses:** _I hope she doesn't accidentally kill him... Annoying as he is, it wouldn't bode well for her staying at Beacon XD  
_

 **Now, I agree it would be difficult if Reficul kills Cardin, but let's be honest, before the whole Forever Fall episode where Jaune made him a back ground character, I'm pretty sure a good bit of the fan base wanted him dead, but sadly, I cannot kill him because I have... plans for him...**

 **Also, a minority of the skills have small errors in them, all of those will be fixed at the end of Chapter 7, so please bare with it**

-Last Time-

 _She gets knocked back, but manages to do a back flip and land on her feet and use Surface Walking to make her slow down._

 _ **Due to special Training, you've gained the skill [Wind Blast].**_

 _She checks the skill out._

 _ **[Wind Blast - LV1 75.00% (active)]  
with your wings, propel a great force of wing forward to blast your foes away  
\- Maximum force without unbalancing: 25%  
\- Damage: 2 Damage for every percent  
Cost: 50 MP**_

 _Oh… Cardin didn't know what was gonna hit him._

-This Time-

So 50 minutes later and 10 minutes of trying to figure out how to use a scroll and get to the area Cardin would be at during this time.

She walked into a Classroom with had an open arena for people to fight in and the Woman, Glynda her name was, looked at her in confusion, she waves at the teacher slightly, "hi, I uh, made a bet with one of the students and I'm here for it." she looks at the class and four people, all of team CRDL, stood up and got ready while she waited.

The team comes out, their leader with a mace in hand, the Mohawk guy with two daggers, squinty eyes had a short sword, and slick back had a halberd.

"The battle between Team CRDL and Reficul shall commence!" all four team members rush at her, she readies her sword and waits, once Mohawk tries to slice at her she ducks under the first slice and goes for a graze with her sword, don't wanted to stab and destroy all his aura and kill him instantly.

She manages to connect and see damage to his AP was taken, so it must have been a shield of sorts.

She jumps over Cardin and pulled out her gun and used 100 of the 5,000 MP stored in it to blast him from above.

Which had inadvertently knocked her into the air with the blast.

 _'Not planned, but l can wing this… oh god, Yang's pun are already rubbing off on me…'_ she sighs as she comes back down, a moment before landing her Wings grow in size and she push herself off to the side to avoid the attacks and fire a bullet at them as she lands.

Everyone was looking at her in shock, which makes her quirk a brow, "what, thought these were for show?" she smiles slightly before preparing to use Wind Blast.

"Let's see you handle this." she fires off a blast and makes them unbalanced slightly, she frowned at the fact she should of trained the skill before using it in battle, but…

 _'Oh, this is gonna be fun.'_ she runs at them while their still unbalanced by her wind and strike at them, they managed to block her attacks but she was in the middle of them now.

She crouched on the ground and used her feet and left hand, she had holstered her gun for the moment, and pulled her wings back.

And flapped down with as much force as she could.

She was sent flying into the air and the four members of CRDL were all sent to the four sides of the arena.

She lands but didn't notice one of them managing to get behind her and readying his sword to stab her.

And must to his surprise, the sword went _through_ her instead of damaging her Aura, there was blood and everything, shocking everyone.

She stands still in shock for a moment, surprised by how painful the attack was, she jumped forward away from the blade and put a hand over the wound, she flinched abit.

"The Match is ov-" "No." Reficul cuts Glynda off, shocking everyone even more.

"Miss Reficul, you have been stabbed and are _bleeding_ , I am stopping this matc-" "and I said no, don't worry, while this may hurt it's nothing to getting slapped through two trees by an Ursa twice you're size."

She stood up fully and patted the injury, the blood was beginning to evaporate, confusing everyone, "and it's fine, while I can't defend myself against attacks like that, my body heals at an abnormal rate a few moments after injury, I should be fine to continue now, though I am mad about my clothes being damaged…" she finishes with a glare at squinty eyes who gulped slightly.

Cardin smirk before dashing at her, she merely turns around and her fist glows red, she punched him in the stomach lightly and he got sent flying out of the arena.

She looks at the other three who looked terrified, "and you wouldn't like me when I'm mad…" they gulped before preparing their weapons.

Reficul smiles slightly at their guarding, "I should let you know, I was only going at half power against you, but now that you've injured me…"

Slowly a black and red fiery aura forms around her, making her incredibly frightening to people as her eyes seem to glow, "I don't feel the need to hold my punches." she sheaths her sword and holsters her gun before flapping her wings slightly and float off the ground.

"Well, come on, why not dance with the devil?" Glynda face palms slightly, but the students didn't seem to pick up the meaning behind that phrase.

Dove, Russel and Sky all rush at her, she decides to flap her wings harder to make them loose balance when close to her.

She grabs Russel by the throat and flies up and throw her by the stands, knocking him both out of the arena and consciousness, she looks down at Sky before dive bombing him and destroy all of his aura in one hit, and tossing him aside.

Dove, who was the one who had stabbed her looked at her, "any… chance I could talk you out of this…?"

She stares at him for a moment, "make an offer, you have one chance." Dove begins to think on something, "uh, how about money?" Reficul seems to think about it, "hmm, how much you willing to part with?"

He things for a moment, "200 Lien?" she stares at him before flying at him and doing a round house kick to his face, knocking him out instantly.

"That's chump change…" she sighs before her aura reseeds into her and her wings go back to normal size.

She got a notification saying she won the duel and got 2,000 EXP for each foe defeated, getting her 8,000 EXP in total.

 _'Hmm, maybe I should duel more people…'_ she sighs before going off to repair her clothes.

Which was de-quipping and re-equipping the Devil's Attire to refresh it since it didn't have durability as it didn't provide Defense.

 _'That is incredibly broken considering that it does…'_ she thinks to herself before going to an open field to practice her skills, now not her normal skills she was trying to learn a new skill, namely a Meditation skill to regen Mana faster to train better.

 **[Meditation - LV1 12.50% (Active)]  
allows the ability to calm one's mind and regenerate Mana faster  
\- calms mind 1% faster  
\- Increase Regen by 100 MP per Minute**

She decides to find a tree to sit in and enters a Meditative state, and get's a pop up to meditate for how long or control Meditation, with a side note that Meditation EXP will be halved if not controlled.

She picks 22 hours and just goes for it…

She closes her eyes and go to Meditating…

Opening her eyes at around 11:30 AM, and looks at the Meditation skill notification.

 **You've leveled up Meditation x59**

 **[Meditation - LV60 19.12% (Active)]  
allows the ability to calm one's mind and regenerate Mana faster  
\- calms mind 60% faster  
\- Increase Regen by 6,000 MP per Minute**

She smiled at the progress on the skill, she also remembered she had to give Ozpin her decision on joining him or not.

So… she decided to stretch her wings and fly up to the tower and knocking on the glass, making Ozpin jump slightly, he looks at her with a deadpanned stare before opening a window, "really?"

Reficul flies in and her wings go to normal size, "well, it is faster than the elevator." she shrugs slightly, Ozpin sits down and takes a sip of Coffee, "is this about you joining us?" Reficul nods to him, "yeah, I'll do it, on the condition that when asked, I won't hide that I am a Devil, I am rather proud of that fact."

Ozpin thinks for a moment, before nodding, "I see, that's good, also, I hope you can clear up some questions I have, namely about your power." he pulls out a tablet and shows her being stabbed and healing rapidly.

"Ah, as a Devil I don't use normal Aura, instead of Spiritual energy you call Aura, I use Mental energy that I call Mana, although if practiced I could replicate Aura based abilities." he raises a brow, "what can you do with Mana?"

She raise her hand and clenches it, a red glow emits from it, "with this ability, which I call power strike, the damage dealt by my fist is twenty times the damage would be, and at a 55% chance of doubling that damage." Ozpin looks at her in surprise.

"And the funny thing? this barely costs any Mana to use since I trained with it extensively. I could put it into a weapon but… I think my weapons do enough damage as is, but if needed I will do so…" Ozpin nods, still slightly in shock at the ability that is so causally called forth in front of him.

"Anything else?" she thinks on something before going over to a wall and _walks up it_.

"You can defy physics?" she shakes her head, "no, I'm just using Mana to stick to the wall with my feet, I'm currently practicing on doing so with water, but it is becoming difficult."

She jumps back down to the floor and looks at him, "by the way, can I move my stuff here? I'd hate to travel to my forest every day." he nods at that.

After a day of moving she had all of the stuff that was in the Devil's Lair moved to a room that was of larger size then her old one so she had plenty of room.

 **[Devil's Lair] Moved to Beacon Academy.**

 **[Savior or Destroy?] Complete**

 **Gained 70,000 EXP**

 **You've leveled up x5**

 **Gained 15,000 L**

She smiles at that before lying in her bed, but her scroll goes off so she looks and see Ozpin was calling her, she decides to answer.

"Hello, you've reached The Devil Herself, how may I help you?" that got a chuckle out of Ozpin, "I was going to ask if you wanted to come meet some of our collages, seeing as you'll be working with them in the future. but is seems you aren't in the mood."

She sighs before sitting up, "I'll be up there in a moment." and hangs up the call, a portal of darkness opens in front of her and she steps through.

In Ozpin's office the four people in there were shocked to see Reficul step out of a portal of seemless darkness, when questioned she just states 'it's how I get around when I don't want to put energy into it.'

She looks at Glynda, the white clad person, and the… drunk…?

"Reficul, these are people currently part of our Order, you've already met Glynda, the man in white is The general of Atlas Military, James Ironwood, and that's Qrow." he points to the man drinking, "he's almost always drunks."

Reficul simply looks at the two, "so… let me see if I have this straight, we have a Wizard, a Librarian, a General, a Drunk, and a Devil working for the salvation of Mankind?" they look at her while Qrow was laughing at the absurdity of it.

"Yes… while crude, not inaccurate." Ozpin says, Reficul sighs, "whelp, already agreed, so no going back now." she sits down in a chair, "hey, Qrow, what you got in that flask?" he looks at her for amoment before shrugging, "I dunno."

She face palms at the answer, "I see what you mean by 'always drunk'…" Ozpin begins to talk with Ironwood about plans while Glynda and Qrow argued.

 _'I can clearly see the dynamic of this team…'_ she looks out the window before standing up, "am I here for a reason or can I just leave?" Ozpin smiles at her, "oh yes, while you are accepted here at Beacon, you still need to go through a test to be allowed to attend classes."

She raises a brow, "why would I need to go to classes when I could use the time to train my Devil Skills?" it was an honest question since she would be held back by the teachers and other students.

Ozpin smiles, "well, you won't be required to go expect once a week for each class to make sure you understand everything, giving you plenty time to train outside of class." Reficul nods.

"Alright, what's this test?" he smiles, "why, you're going to go through what every other student did, Initiation." she looks confused for a moment before being told to go prepare for battle in an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: nothing important, just that I am now learning the glory that is Coffee, I see the reason to the Collage student always drink Coffee stereo type...**

-Last Time-

 _she raises a brow, "why would I need to go to classes when I could use the time to train my Devil Skills?" it was an honest question since she would be held back by the teachers and other students._

 _Ozpin smiles, "well, you won't be required to go expect once a week for each class to make sure you understand everything, giving you plenty time to train outside of class." Reficul nods._

 _"alright, what's this test?" he smiles, "why, you're gonna go through what every other student did, go through initiation." she looks confused for a moment before being told to go prepare for battle in an hour._

-This Time-

Reficul now found herself on a cliff side looking at a forest while she was on a metal plate of some kind, Ozpin was going through the objectives of the Initiation, go in, find an artifact, get back here, seemed simple enough.

"Oh, and one more thing, prepare a landing strategy." and suddenly he took a step to the right to press a button with cause to metal plate under her to fling her into the forest.

"Hmm… should I have told her this is being broadcasted live to the Amphitheater for students to watch?" he muses to himself.

While in the sky Reficul calmly looks towards the ground as she quickly descends towards it, a good 10 meters from impact her wings grow in size and flap to slow her descend so much she slightly floats above the ground, her wings shrink as she lands on the ground.

"Well, mental reminder to punch Ozpin at a later point in time." she looks around, there wasn't anything around her in interest minus a fallen tree.

"Which way was the objective again? north, right?" she waits a second before nodding to herself and heading off towards the north.

After a couple of minutes of mindless wandering she got to a clearing in it were a pact of Beowolfs, "oh, finally something to kill my boredom." she strolls forward and smile at the Grimm, she checks all there health and see that the max was 1,000 HP.

She just aims her gun at them and put 500 MP into the bullet that was fired.

It explodes with great force and she looks at the damage.

 **\- 8,000 HP**

She looks at it slightly before realizing she had the multi from Devil Aura's passive which affected her bullets.

"Well, put too much power into that, maybe I shouldn't use my gun at a tenth of its power…" she muses to herself before walking off north once more.

In the Amphitheater all the students watching was shocked by the power of that bullet had in it for those who watched her fight with Cardin and his team knew now she heard back greatly to give them a chance.

All of team RWBY and JNPR were watching, and were amazed by their friends power, but were trying to figure out how she did it.

"It wasn't Dust, she said she put too much power into it, so the power came from her." Weiss reasoned, "but how can someone have so much power?!" everyone agreed while Ren was quiet, Nora poked him so he would speak.

"I believe her Aura acts different from ours, it abandons all type of defense to increase its healing and offensive abilities, it must be the nature of her semblance." they nod, it was the best theory they had on her power for now.

Back in the forest Reficul decided to start flying through the forest to get to her objective, paying no mind to the mass amount of Grimm that followed after her.

Once she got to the a clearing she saw some ruins, it was small but it had an object.

She looks at them before picking a black queen piece and pocketing it… somewhere…?

She turns and see the complete hoard of Grimm that consisted of: 50 Beowolf, 2 Death Stalkers, 1 Nevermore, and five Ursa.

In the Amphitheater people were looking in shock of the enemies, and Team RWBY and JNPR were scared, they could barely handle a nevermore or a Death Stalker, let alone with so many other Grimm!

"How is she going to survive?" Ruby asked Yang, who shrugged.

Reficul used her wings to fly to the skies and decided to take down the Nevermore first.

Flying onto it's back and severing it's wings and stabbing it in the back of the neck caused it to die before impact, but still crushed a good portion of the Beowolfs, she looked down at a Death stalker before dive bombing it with her sword and causing a massive crater where it was.

She jumps into the middle of the Beowolfs and readies her blade, she starts to dodge through the attacks while slicing them up like warm butter, after the Beowolfs were dealt with it was onto the other Death Stalker, which she just shot for 1,000 MP, giving 16,000 HP damage, which is enough to kill it, and turn to fire five 100 MP shots at the Ursa, one bullet each.

They died easily too.

Back with Team RWBY and JNPR, Yang turned to Ruby, "well, that's how she survived it, Sis."

Reficul sighs before sheathing her weapons, she looks up at the sky, thinking about something before the ground rumbles.

The ground breaks apart and out comes a giant beast about half the size of Beacon's tower, she looked up at it in shock before using Devil Flight to get out of its way.

She fully restock her gun while observing the Grimm.

 **BOSS: Behemoth LV50  
HP: 100,000/100,000  
AP: N/A**

 **STR: 500  
DEX: 20  
VIT: 200  
INT: 4  
WIS: 7  
LUK 5**

Oh… well damn… it could probably one sho- hold that thought.

She fly out of the way of one of its arms trying to grab her, she aims her gun at it and fire it at 2,500 MP, dealing 40,000 damage right to its face, making it stumble.

She puts the gun away to pretend she ran out of ammo, she readies her blade.

She uses Devil Aura to power up her attack before flying at the beast, it tries to grab her but she lands on top of it's arm and start to slice at it to deal damage, after five slices she had to jump off to avoid being grabbed.

She had just dealt 40,000 extra damage to it, meaning it only had 20,000 left to go until it was dead.

In her thought she was punched by the beast and sent flying into the forest.

 **\- 2,000 HP** wow he punches for alot

 **\- 500 HP** Ow, tree

 **\- 500 HP** Another tree

 **\- 200 HP** Did the ground crater slightly?

 **\- 100 HP** And that large as graze is leaving a mark... probably not with Gamer's body...

She finally managed to stop herself but looked at her health.

 **HP: 50/3,350**

 _'OKAY, DON'T GET HIT EVER AGAIN BY THAT THING!'_ she looks on in fear before gulping and readying her blade.

Devil Aura and Power Strike were active.

She uses Devil Flight to go at it with full speed and swings her blade.

All of the forest in a five km radius were blown off by the sheer force of the swing.

 **\- 512,000 HP**

 _'HOLY! I can do damage like that?'_ she turns around and looks at the slowly disintegrating Grimm as she falls to the forest floor.

 **You've defeated you're first boss, have a cookie and 19 level ups.**

Her Health regenerated to full so she was now at the point of not dying in one hit.

"I really need to get something to defend myself with…" she muttered as she hit the floor.

Everyone at Beacon were watching with baited breath to see if Reficul would be getting up.

After a full ten seconds and people losing hope she started to sit up, _"alright body, up and at em…"_ she had said, her voice clearly had pain in it, but it was over shadowed by the pure pride in herself she exerted.

Weiss spoke up, "we are, without a doubt, questioning her about her power." everyone nodded.

Reficul made the walk back to the cliff side and flew up it, ending her Initiation.

After a while, and a check up from the School nurse to make sure she was fine she was allowed to leave.

Only to be instantly greeted by Team RWBY and JNPR, who led her to Team RWBY's dorm room and had her sit on one of the beds.

Weiss was the first to speak, "So, mind explaining to us how you did literally everything in your initiation?" Reficul looked confused, "you saw that?" Weiss nods, which Blake spoke up.

"The whole school saw it." Reficul looked slightly alarmed by that, but decided to answer them, "well, unlike your Aura, I use an energy called Mana, it is far more Manipulative and destructive then Aura is, that's how I did most of the things you saw."

They nod slightly, confused about something, "and why haven't we heard of 'Mana' before?" Weiss stressed the word to see how it sounded from herself, the question made Reficul think.

"I'm not sure, I've just always had it but I didn't know people didn't know of it until yesterday, so sorry, I can't answer that question." she sighs before Blake asked another question, "and what are you? there are no records of a Bat Faunus before, or even a Goat Faunus, much less the two combined."

"Oh, I am what is called a 'Devil'." everyone goes dead silent for a few seconds before Jaune spoke, "i-I'm sorry, my hearing must be faulty, did you just say you were a Devil?" Reficul nods, "yep, that is what I said. although I would appreciate if you kept it a secret."

Yang spoke up, "wait, that means you made a pun yesterday, when you said 'why not dance with the devil', I am so proud of you because that was a really good pun." Reficul nods to her with a slight smile, "yes, although now that you know my little secret, I imagine the pun's will get annoying soon enough."

They stay quiet for a few seconds, before Ruby speaks up, "so… you like, eat bad people or something?" Reficul looks at her in confusion, "uh, what?" "eating bad people, isnt that what devil's do?"

Reficul shrugs, "I don't really know, I barely remember my life before a few days when we met in the red forest, all I know is what I can do as a Devil and some basic information."

Ren speaks up, "so you have Amnesia?" she nods to him, after a few minutes Jaune speaks up, "so what happens now?" the Devil girl just shrugs.

"Nothing really, I'm pretty chill about being a Devil, just don't go telling everyone about it, Ozpin and I made a deal that I can only tell people if they ask me about it." they all nod, if alittle unnerved, Reficul thinks for a moment.

"Hmm, how about I try and help you all train as a sign of good will?" that got their interest, "training in what?" Reficul shrugs, "well, I can't just give you Mana, so my techniques are out the window, but I could help you with battle experience and physical training, unless you want me to try helping you with your Aura, since I do have an ability to see it."

That got their attention even more, Weiss spoke up, "you can see Aura?" Reficul nods, "yes, but only if I focus my eyes to do so."

They start to talk about training for abit before parting ways for the day, tomorrow was a day off for the students to recover from the shock of the giant Grimm, so they'd begin training then.

Reficul looked at her stats.

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 40 (40,000 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Anatomy]**

 **HP: 5,250/5,250  
HPR: 131.25 HP/m  
MP: 7,000/7,000  
MPR: 140 MP/m**

 **STR: 25  
DEX: 20  
VIT: 25  
INT: 50  
WIS: 20  
LUK: 10**

 **Points: 120  
Money: 80,000 L**

Her stats haven't been changed for the past few days, it was probably high time for a boost.

She put 20 into DEX, 25 into INT and STR, 15 into VIT, 30 into WIS and the last 5 into LUK.

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 40 (40,000 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Anatomy]**

 **HP: 6,000/6,000  
HPR: 240 HP/m  
MP: 9,500/9,500  
MPR: 475 MP/m**

 **STR: 50  
DEX: 40  
VIT: 40  
INT: 75  
WIS: 50  
LUK: 15**

 **Points: 0  
Money: 80,000 L**

All things considered, she was pretty happy with her current build, a Battle mage build was insanely powerful if you had a lot of buffs.

She decided to Meditate while training Devil Aura, for the rest of the day, just to see what happens if she maxed a skill.

After about five hours of doing that she finally maxed out the skill.

 **Would you like to advance [Devil Aura] to [Devil Form]?  
Y/N**

She taps 'Y' and she checks the new skill.

 **[Devil Form - LV1 0.00% (Passive/Active)]  
the Devil's Aura flows within you, it had advanced to allowing you to transform into a more powerful form.  
\- Passively Boost Damage by 1000%  
\- Passively Boost Intimidation by 100%  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 2000% (Aura)  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 200% (Aura)  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 2500% (Form)  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 250% (Form)  
Cost:  
\- 5 MP per second (Aura)  
\- 1,000 MP per second (Form)**

That… was a lot of text for one skill…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I uh... I got nothing this time around...**

-Last Time-

 _she decided to Meditate while training Devil Aura, for the rest of the day, just to see what happens if she maxed a skill._

 _after about five hours of doing that she finally maxed out the skill._

 _ **Would you like to advance [Devil Aura] to [Devil Form]?  
Y/N**_

 _she taps 'Y' and she checks the new skill._

 _ **[Devil Form - LV1 0.00% (Passive/Active)]  
the Devil's Aura flows within you, it had advanced to allowing you to transform into a more powerful form.  
\- Passively Boost Damage by 1000%  
\- Passively Boost Intimidation by 100%  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 2000% (Aura)  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 200% (Aura)  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 2500% (Form)  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 250% (Form)  
Cost:  
\- 5 MP per second (Aura)  
\- 1,000 MP per second (Form)**_

 _That… was a lot of text for one skill…_

-This Time-

Team RWBY and JNPR had gone through their first day of training under the Devil Reficul, and all they could say, is that it was ironically 'Hell'.

She had put them through exercises to push their physical limits, forced them to adapt as she fired very weak bullets at them and if they got hit 10 times they had to do more physical exercises, which she said was to 'motivate' them into doing better.

After that and their bodies were all sore, she then made them focus on Aura control, a better handle of one's Aura would mean less is wasted in the use of a semblance, which they were pretty sure that wasn't the case but didn't want to incur the wrath of the Devil training them.

After all that, a four hour training session, she finally let them rest and said training was finish.

She left off to go do her own thing while the two teams recovered, Yang, who was the more fit of the group and as such suffered the less, was the first to speak, "damn, where she suggested training I thought some tips here and there, not full blown hell, which is ironic since she's a devil."

Everyone groans and Weiss spoke up, "Yang… shut up…" it took them a full hour to be able to move properly once more.

Reficul had got to her room to Train her Devil Form.

She sat down and Meditated so she wouldn't run out of Mana too fast and entered her Devil Form.

She grew a considerable amount, and looked to be in her 20s now, her clothes and hair stayed the same but her face became more sharp and more mature, with black veins coming from her eyes, if her eyes were open you'd see the whites of her eyes have disappeared.

Her wings were upgraded to be the size they normally are in Devil Flight, and seemed more sharp and narrow to allow more air to pass through the top and bottom to have more speed in flight.

Ah, she also gained a second set of horns under her normal ones that looked identical.

She decides to train this for the better part of the afternoon…

Once she woke up she instantly exited her Devil Form as to not waste Mana, after which she checked the Notifications.

 **You've leveled up Devil Form x19**

 **[Devil Form - LV20 20.16% (Passive/Active)]  
the Devil's Aura flows within you, it had advanced to allowing you to transform into a more powerful form.  
\- Passively Boost Damage by 1000%  
\- Passively Boost Intimidation by 100%  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 2000% (Aura)  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 200% (Aura)  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 3000% (Form)  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 300% (Form)  
Cost:  
\- 5 MP per second (Aura)  
\- 800 MP per second (Form)**

She smiled at the progress before checking the time, it was around 7:30 PM, so she decided to go to Vale to explore abit.

 _'Hmm, it seems as though a festival of some kind is starting soon if the banners and balloons are anything to go by, I'll ask Team RWBY tomorrow.'_ she walks through the night and after it hit's midnight she decides to go back to sleep.

…

She woke up at around 9:00 AM and had messaged the two times the night before that there was no training today, much to the two teams relief.

She met up with them during the break between first period and second period, and had asked about any festivals being held soon.

Weiss was the one to answer, "oh, you mean the Vytal Festival that's held every year to commemorate the end of the Great War." Reficul shrugs, "I guess?" Weiss explains everything about it to the tournament that is held and the fact it's being held in Vale this year.

"Hmm… sounds interesting, could I participate?" Weiss looked unsure, "well, you need a team of four to enter." Reficul looked slightly down, but had an idea, "what if I could make copies of myself?" they look at her for a moment before muttering about multiple teachers from hell.

"Uh, girls…?" they snap out of it when Weiss entered, "uh, I believe it's a no as you could easily exploit the later matches since round two is two people and round three is one person, you would be able to make more and that would make it unfair, including you're strength…"

Reficul nods dejectedly, but ultimately says nothing.

After a few weeks of not really doing much minus training the two teams to the best they can be.

It was a free day from training and school had a day off to celebrate the Vytal Festival.

Reficul had joined Team RWBY to town to see what's going on.

The five girls walk down the street and approach a sign being put up, Weiss starts to speak, "Oh the Vytal Festival, this is absolutely wonderful." she said with a smile on her face.

Ruby looks at her quizidly from behind, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. it's kind of weirding me out…" Reficul nods to her before Weiss turns around, "How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!"

She continued, "There will be dances, parades, a tournament!" Reficul thinks it would be better to ignore Weiss but didn't want to get an earful from her, what? she may be one of the strongest people at Beacon but getting an earful from Weiss is the last thing she wants.

"Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking." Yang sighs while crossing her arms as the five begin to walk down the street once more, "you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet you."Weiss said while looking at Yang, a ships horn is heard in the background, Yang decides now is a good time to ask a question, "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon Visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Reficul sighs at Rubys statement, "yes Ruby, there are plenty of Fish at the docks." she nods slightly before Weiss speaks up, "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today."

"And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss turns around before Blake speaks up.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Weiss turns to her. "Ah! You can't prove that!" Ruby looks off to her right and see's a store that had yellow tap all over it, "Whoa."

Reficul decides to enter the crime scene, "Oi, you can't be he-" she shows him an ID Card, "actually, by law I am allowed to Investigate to see if I can find something, I have Ozpin's approval should the need arise." and with that Reficul enters the store with the two police coming in with her.

The first one filled her in one what they had so far, Reficul nods before looking around, "hmm, residue of Fire Dust, a definite fight broke out here, what about the owner of the store, was he here when the store was hit?" the police officer seems slightly down, Reficul got the meaning, "ah, nevermind then…"

Looking through some of the ruble, she picks up a piece of black fabric, looked like it was from a suit.

She used observe on it to get some extra info on it.

 **[Black Suit Fabric - Rank: Uncommon]  
A piece of Black Fabric that came from a Suit, it has special materials to make it resistant to Dust, the base material are commonly used in the Black suit's for Junior's Thugs, there's abit of blood on it, most likely from the wearer.**

She hands it to the police who put it in a bag, "some black Fabric with blood on it, most likely belonging to one of the people that hit this place, see if you can trace it back to the person, it looks the same Fabric some of those Black suit thugs around town." the Police nod to her before they continue.

After a hour she finally leaves to go back to Beacon.

Once she got back she decides to finish training Devil Flight and Transportation, along with Stealth and Surface Walking which took her a week's outside of attending classes and training Team RWBY and JNPR. (Minus Blake)

At the end of the day of the investigation Blake ran off, when she asked Team RWBY about it they said they had a argument about the White Fang.

She was out with Team RWBY looking for Blake in Vale, it had gotten abit late and Reficul was close to the docks, so she see the White Fang members around the docks loading stuff into Bullheads.

She spots Blake and a Monkey Faunus facing off against Torchwick and the White Fang members, so she narrows her eyes before getting ready to move in.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: alright, need to address something here, first off, a review I got resently**

 ** _From Zantari2238:_** _Please put the genderbender tag on top, don't want to waste time reading s***._

 **I want it to be known right now, this isn't a gender bender story. yes, the main character _was_ a boy and is now a girl, but Main Character (Reficul) truly does believe they are a girl, as they have no memories of their previous life, just the memories implanted from [The Being]**

-Last Time-

 _At the end of the day of the investigation Blake ran off, when she asked Team RWBY about it they said they had a argument about the White Fang._

 _She was out with Team RWBY looking for Blake in Vale, it had gotten abit late and Reficul was close to the docks, so she see the White Fang members around the docks loading stuff into Bullheads._

 _She spots Blake and a Monkey Faunus facing off against Torchwick and the White Fang members, so she narrows her eyes before getting ready to move in._

-This Time-

 _'I'll have to hold back to not get in trouble with the local police…'_ she jumps down and walk towards the group, Blake looks at her for a moment before fear comes across her face, "oh no…" Reficul looks at Blake for a moment before looking at Torchwick, who was currently looking at her in confusion.

He aims his cane at her and fires, Reficul simply keeps walking and as the Dust blast reaches her she simply bats it away, it cost 100 HP but that will regen in 30 seconds…

Five more shots later before she was in the middle of all of the White Fang members, who have been surrounding her once she got close.

They all aim their weapons at her, she merely looks at them bored.

Blake on the other hand was scared of what might happen, considering what Reficul did in Initiation, she was afraid she was about to see Reficul go all out and she _knew_ she wasn't safe where she was at.

"Sun, we need to run, _now_." he looks confused at her, "what, why? we got them on the ropes and we have backup!" Blake looks unsure, "well, you know how I said I had a ruthless trainer who was one of the top three strongest people in Beacon?"

Sun looks at her for a moment before realization and then fear comes onto his face, "uh, yeah, let's run."

They turn and before booking heard Reficul speak, "Blake, if you so much as leave the dock before I'm finish with them, I won't double your training for the time you missed, I'll quadruple it." that stopped Blake in her tracks and look around before taking cover behind a storage crate.

"What happened to running?" "The idea of not having my body broken into several pieces with her hellish training…"

Torchwick looked cocky while looking at the White Fang members, "well? get her." Reficul sighs while the masked Faunus rush at her, she draws her blade and spins around while swinging it to hit all of the weapons back, effectively disarming the Faunus, she does another spin and kick all of them and knocks them back.

Roman sighs, "truly, you're worth every cent…" Reficul sighs, "that's the problem in hired thugs or help." Roman looks at her for a moment before preparing his cane, Reficul checked his stats and saw he wasn't much of a threat, at least on his own…

A woman with pink and borwn hair jumps into view and looks at her, "well then, Neo, if you would." Reficul narrows her eyes and dash at them to knock them, once she punched this 'Neo' in the face the both of them shattered into glass.

"An illusion?" she turns to see Roman making off with one Bullhead, it seems the rest of Team RWBY manage to disable the other one, which meant they were only getting half what they wanted.

She walked over to Blake and pulled her by the human ear to where Team RWBY was at.

"Okay, found Blake, you all sort this out before she runs off again, I'm gonna go explain what happened to the police." she walks over to the Local police to brief them on the whole ordeal while Team RWBY sorts out the whole 'Blake is a cat Faunus in hiding' thing, which Reficul just shrugs at.

"Blake, I am literally a Devil, and everyone was okay with me, why do you think a Faunus would be hated?" Blake felt very stupid that day.

So after that (and a hellish week of training for Blake later) Reficul was resting within her room looking over her weapons…

…

"I really need to upgrade what my weapons can do…" she goes around the weapons in the room to try and find some good stuff.

"Let's see… steal the victims soul, instant kills, would be good on a dagger, why a war hammer? ignite target on contact, sounds like a damage over time one, not my style really. uh… damn, not a lot of good ones… oh, here's one, 'Element of Energy', Blocking elemental damage with this blade will add a tenth of the damage to regen reserves, I should put that on Weiss's rapier…"

Putting that blade aside for later use, "hmm… Emblem of Superior Magic? allows user to channel magic through a blade, allowing different affects to happen… why not?" taking the rather weak sword it was bound too and her Sword of Pitch Black to a table she got a menu to pop up.

 **Combine [Spell Blade] and [Sword of Pitch Black]?  
Y/N?**

After pressing yes she goes through the options to make the two enhancements the blade now had to her liking.

 **[Sword of Pitch Black Magic - Rank: Core-Legendary]  
A sword forged within the fire's of Pitch Black, and Crafted to be a Spell caster's perfect weapon, this sword is a dangerous weapon in the right hands.  
\- deals 90% max HP on sneak attack  
\- Allows spells to be casted through the blade  
\- Damage: 300-750 HP**

She smiles at her new blade, she would be testing this very soon.

"Alright, and now the gun." tossing out all common and uncommon enchants, she had a list of rare, epic, Legendary and… what's Artifact?

"Hmm, I've got two Artifact enchantments, might as well read em… whoa, ability to mentally choose shot type, and the other is Elemental Choice? these just expand on my guns ability to kill things faster…"

Taking both of those and putting onto her Pistol yielded this.

 **[Pistol of Infinite Elements- Rank: Epic-Artifact]  
A Pistol crafted in an Elemental Void, this blade uses the wielders Mana to load it, and can be fired with any type of shot with any element.  
\- MP Storage: 5,000/25,000  
\- Able to shoot any ammo type  
\- Able to shoot any element known to the user  
\- Damage: [MP used x 4]**

Yeah… a little too over powered…

"You are now my new favorite, right along with SPBM." she loads her Mana into the gun to fully load it before she forgot, she sets out to practice with her new weapons.

Her sword was first.

Using Power Strike into only the cutting edge and the tip sent a red line that cut through anything it touched.

Energy Bolt coated the whole blade in Mana and upon swinging the blade it sends the wave of energy outwards and explodes with great force.

And Wind Blast… did what it did before, but took for effort to stay standing and was more focus.

And those were the only spells she had really…

 _'Future note, get more magic spells.'_ she muses before moving onto her gun.

She tries Pure Mana first, since it is what she was used too with her gun, she could shot out basically anything, like swords, scythes, and get this, multi-shot, which instead of five like she could, she could go to however many she wants.

She did Wind next, as she had some experience with wind, a normal shot pushed a target with little damage, a piercing shot… ripped through pure metal while she tried to keep power to complete minimum, and a spinning shot…

That last one literally summoned a small tornado on the impact zone for five seconds…

"… Oh… this is too powerful… I love it." she mutters to herself before going back to her room and going to her crafting table.

she taps upgrade and selects her [Devil's Attire].

 **Upgrade [Devil's Attire] to [Devil's Attire +1]?  
\- 4x - 6x learning speed with Devil skills  
\- 100% - 200% effectiveness with Devil skills  
\- 50% - 75% less MP needed for Devil skills**

 **Requires: Level 50, Grimm Essence x 25, Devil Essence x5**

"Huh… how does this work? do I like, extract my own essence?" as soon as she said out an orb flew out of her chest and she felt drained, the orb disappeared into her inventory.

 **1 Devil Essence gained, cooldown 23:59:58**

She looks at it for a second before sighing and getting ready to set out, she had a quota to fill by the end of five days from now.

This was gonna be a long week…


	8. Chapter 8

-Last Time-

 _"Huh… how does this work? do I like, extract my own essence?" as soon as she said out an orb flew out of her chest and she felt drained, the orb disappeared into her inventory._

 _ **1 Devil Essence gained, cooldown 23:59:58**_

 _She looks at it for a second before sighing and getting ready to set out, she had a quota to fill by the end of five days from now._

 _This was gonna be a long week…_

-This Time-

In a quiet forest a Grimm was wandering around, it had nothing to do since there was no prey to hunt, it heard an odd noise to it's left, looking to see a black circle in the air, it decided to sniff i-

BANG!

The head of the poor Grimm was blown off before the circle grows bigger and Reficul steps out it with her gun smoking, "I'm pretty glad I've developed the Devil Transportation skill to go to where even I see instead of only where I've been."

It had been two days since she started her quest to better her own clothing,, she made sure she gained two levels, five Grimm Essences, and one Devil Essence per day.

Once she had return from her trip for the day, she got a call from Ozpin.

"Hello, Devil herself, what's up Ozpin?" there wasn't an answer for a second, "I'll need you in my office." and the call ended, the man sounded serious.

She went there instantly and saw Ozpin with a grave face while looking at a tablet, "good you're here, have a look at this."

He past the tablet to her and she looks at title of a Newspaper on it.

 _"Team CRDL Disappears"_ she looks up at Ozpin, who nods, "yes, this paper was out yesterday and we've been searching the entire time, I was hoping you could help us out."

Reficul looks confused, "when were they noticed to have disappeared?" Ozpin thinks for a moment, "roughly four days ago." she nods before reading all the information on the tablet.

"Remnants of a battle… pieces of their Armor around their dorm room… Cardin's Weapon was the only one to disappear as well?" now that was confusing, why would that be the only one?

After an hour of discussing, the two split ways to look into this incident themselves.

Reficul sighs as she sets up a board (like the ones in movies with the red string) up in her room and set up all the information she had on it, she looked at it for a moment before sighing, none of the things on their own…

"I can't get any answers without more information." she groans for a moment before deciding to go out to do some skill training, since she has recently remembered she _still_ hasn't train Wind Blast what so ever.

So after a long day of training Power Strike, Energy Bolt, and Wind Blast, she looks at the three skills.

 **[Power Strike - LV70 1.20% (Passive)]  
Strike the target with strong force  
\- 65% Increase in critical rate  
\- 3500% increase in attack damage  
Cost: 5 MP**

 **[Energy Bolt - LV75 7.29% (Active)]  
A skill that attacks by emitting mana.  
\- Attack power increases by INT.  
\- Range 750m.  
Cost: 5 MP**

 **[Wind Blast - LV25 15.16% (Active)]  
with your wings, propel a great force of wing forward to blast your foes away  
\- Maximum force without unbalancing: 40%  
\- Damage: 5 Damage for every percent  
Cost: 40 MP**

She was happy for these stats, she looked outside and saw it was close to night time, so after having dinner with Team RWBY and JNPR, Reficul goes to her room to Meditate and train Devil Form over night.

…

 **[Devil Form - LV40 2.16% (Passive/Active)]  
the Devil's Aura flows within you, it had advanced to allowing you to transform into a more powerful form.  
\- Passively Boost Damage by 1000%  
\- Passively Boost Intimidation by 100%  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 2000% (Aura)  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 200% (Aura)  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 3500% (Form)  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 350% (Form)  
Cost:  
\- 5 MP per second (Aura)  
\- 600 MP per second (Form)**

She could hold the Devil Form for around 19 and a half seconds… considering the multi at the moment it wasn't really worth it, but later on when she maxed the skill it she would probably be able to sustain it.

She heads out to the Emerald forest to get more Grimm Essence.

She hunted some Death Stalkers and a Nevermore for today, after that she went to train Team RWBY and JNPR, it was getting close to the end of the first Semester and some members of the teams would be returning to their homes or going to other places, so training was going to get in now before they left.

"Come on Ruby, I want 400 pushups by the hour, get too it." she glances at Yang, who managed to finish her current one but was hiding it, "you're stealth is still terrible Yang, another 200 sit ups." another groan.

She looks at Team JNPR, who were currently four hours into a fist open sparring match, and Jaune finally got knocked out, the kid made a lot of improvement over the semester they've been here.

She glanced at Weiss, who was straining her aura to exercises to increase it's size to use more glyphs, while Blake was doing intense speed training.

This continued for the whole day, namely because the day after tomorrow was the start of the holidays, and she wanted them to be rested to enjoy it.

While she trains them coldly, she has honest intentions of preparing them for anything that comes their way, she just doesn't show it much.

At around 5:30 PM (they started at sun rise) the teams were finally let off and were told that tomorrow was a day off before heading off to the Emerald Forest.

She sighs as she slowly flies there, she had checked their stats, the strongest of them at their strength stat in the 30s, with Yang being one point from 40, and Jaune just hitting it today, their other stats had massive improvements too, they were all at a minimum of 30 DEX, Blake and Ruby were in the 40s, meaning that they're faster than her.

She has a kind smile on her face, one of few nice ones she gets, she was proud of her students.

after arriving she looked around herself, sword and gun in hand, the ground rumbled as another Behemoth comes out of the ground.

 **BOSS: Behemoth King LV75  
HP: 10,000,000/10,000,000  
AP: N/A**

 **STR: 750  
DEX: 30  
VIT: 400  
INT: 10  
WIS: 15  
LUK 5**

She smirks slightly before her wings grow and she takes flight towards the beast.

Using Power strike with her weapon to cut at the beast hand a few times.

 **-210,000 HP**

 **\- 302,000 HP**

 **\- 250,000 HP**

Doing the math while dodging back from an attack, _'alright, 762,000 down,_ _9,238,000 to go…'_ she flies to the side and gets ready to blast him with a few Wind piercing shots.

Her Devil Aura surrounds her a moment before she takes fire, five bullet's, 2,500 in each shot.

 **\- 1,200,000 HP**

 **\- 1,200,000 HP**

 **\- 1,200,000 HP**

 **\- 1,200,000 HP**

 **\- 1,200,000 HP**

 _'That leaves 3,238,000 HP left…'_

She sighs before using Devil Transportation to get away for a moment and looks at her gun, "now how can I make this look ridiculously stupid yet cool…?"

A moment later…

"MANA WILL BLOUT OUT THE SKY!" in the skies over a thousand small balls of energy rained down towards the Behemoth.

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

 **\- 5,000 HP**

…

 **TOTAL: - 5,000,000 HP  
OVERKILL**

She looked at the barren landscape before her, before a thought pops into her head from initiation, "I _still_ haven't made a defensive skill…"


	9. Chapter 9

-Last Time-

 _ **TOTAL: - 5,000,000 HP  
OVERKILL**_

 _She looked at the barren landscape before her, before a thought pops into her head from initiation, "I still haven't made a defensive skill…"_

-This Time-

it has been two extra days since that fight, and she finally had all the items to upgrade her Devil's attire.

 **[Devil's Attire +1 - Rank: Epic]  
This attire is picked out by the devil herself to become her main outfit, empowered by the essence of the devil and Grimm it is now stronger than before.  
\- 25% less damage taken  
\- 6x learning speed with Devil skills  
\- 200% effectiveness with Devil skills  
\- 75% less MP needed for Devil skills**

She loved her outfit, it didn't physically change, but the improvements to all parts of it including the 25% less damage taken makes the five days it took for this worth it.

She spends the rest of the Semester break making new skills (and using that skill book I totally didn't forget in chapter four) and got four new skills to kill time training with.

 **[Player's Guide - LV16 (Passive)]  
A Skill that unlocks the knowledge of the Game's system and how it works  
\- Knowledge known: 16%  
\- Chance of discovering more knowledge: 8%**

 **[Evasion - LV52 (Passive)]  
one for the four fundamentals of fighting, along with hit, block, and taunt.  
\- 52% increased chance of dodging an attack you are aware off  
\- 26% increased chance of dodging a sneak attack**

 **[Presence Detection - LV12 (Passive)]  
what's this? there's someone around here!  
\- 12% extra chance to detect a hidden being (may decrease based on their stealth**

 **[Elemental Mastery - LV50 (Passive)]  
to control the elements means to control the battle field… or you know… when things blow up.  
\- Increase Elemental Damage by 1500%  
\- Increase Elemental Resistance by 50%**

so… she had an elemental defensive skill, but nothing about being stabbed… or punched… or cut…

"I really need to focus on the things I need to do…" she sighs before heading to the Dining Hall, for some reason there were a lot of people around and once she looked inside the Dining Hall she knew why…

Team RWBY and JNPR were having a food fight…

"what did I ever do to have to deal with these people… oh right… I made friends with them…" she sighs before looking as the fight ended and glanced to her left to see a blue haired boy covered in purple… food? liquid? whatever…

Gylnda comes in and waves her riding crop, and all of the tables and everything go back to where it was before.

"Children. Pleas… Do not play with your food…" Reficul laughs slightly before walking up next to her while Ozpin walks in.

while Yang crashes through the roof, "Let it go." Gylnda sighs, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be. but right now they're still children." Reficul looks at Ozpin oddly, but he doesn't pay her any mind, "so why not let them play the part?" he turns around and starts to walk away.

"Afterall… it isn't a role they'll have forever."

after a few days Reficul, Ozpin and Glynda are in Ozpin's office looking out the window, Glynda speaks up, "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man."

…

"but yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

A hologram appears on the table saying 'Access requested' Ozpin turns around and calls out "Come in."

after a greeting and Glynda leaving, Reficul speaks up, "hey, you two mind if I go do some training?" getting Ozpin's go ahead she opens a window and flies out.

"Well, she's certainly improved." Ozpin smiles at Ironwood, "oh, you have no idea James."

after awhile and it getting dark, Reficul was walking around the dorms when see Ruby running out of her room and into a group of three people.

she check their names to see if she remembers any.

 **Cinder LV85  
False Maiden**

 **Mercury LV65  
Robo-Leg Assassin**

 **Emerald LV60  
Illusionist Hunter**

she looks at them in mild interest before remember what Ozpin said, _'OH, I need to tell him right away!'_ she opens a portal of darkness around the corner and get out of there to tell Ozpin about the three students she found.

"OZPIN!" She yelled out, instantly putting Ozpin on alert because she _never_ yelled before.

"Yes Reficul ,what is it?" She takes in a breath, "I believe I found the one who attacked Amber."

after a good two hours of talk the two had a plan in place, but couldn't act until she truly did something to 'gain' their attention.

about a day later at night, Reficul got a call from Blake, "Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-" she was cut off by a boy screaming.

"They got a robot, and it's big, really big!" Reficul sighs, what was Team RWBY doing?

She flies to the city and follows the signal to locate this robot.

when she arrived, she watched Yang stop an attack from giant robot, and then punched the arm off, and watched as the rest of the robot went with another punch, and then that 'Neo' showed up like at the docks and they get away again.

Reficul sighs, _'I can't baby them all the time… but I can be in the shadows in case things get to messy.'_ she transports herself to her room and decides to go to sleep.

…

A few weeks have passed and it was around the time the first years would be getting their first missions outside of Beacon.

Reficul looked on at Team RWBY and JNPR as they talked about missions while smiling, she knew Team RWBY were going to go to that White Fang Base at Mount Glenn, so she'll shadow them with Ozpin's permission.

After Ozpin bends the rules for Team RWBY and he walks off, Reficul appears becide him, "so, I'm guessing it's going to be either Port or Oobleck?" Ozpin nods while drinking some coffee, "I'll have to ask, but what about me, do I just do whatever?" Ozpin seems to think about it.

"Well, as you aren't a normal student here at Beacon, you'll have to go with another team… one I think you'll enjoy going with."

…

She waited with Oobleck while Team RWBY walked up to them and looked confused before realizing that they Had both of us with them.

"Why hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" The Doctor said while doing what could only be called a failed attempt at a JOJO Pose…

 _'Wait, what's JOJO?'_

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls. Seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship. And!" he stops pacing and goes right to Weiss's face.

"It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very much." everyone looks confused, he goes back to his previous location.

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind, schedule." and he speeds off towards the airship, Reficul speaks up, "I suggest you four hurry, he sees time three times faster with all the caffeine in his system, so he'll get impenitent fast."

after that and doing through a days of work of hunting Grimm and looking around, Reficul offered to take the first watch of the night.

About halfway through the time she'd kept watch she noticed Ruby going after Zwei, probably off to go pee somewhere.

After about five minutes Zwei comes back without Ruby putting Reficul on alert, "everyone, Ruby's missing." everyone got up and within a minute were heading out and following Zwei, they go down the hole and start beating some White Fang members up, she manages to see Ruby and appear next to her and reappear next to everyone.

"Ruby!" Yang hugs her, Ruby explains everything about what's going on, Reficul sighs, "Yes Ruby, I know." Team RWBY looks at her oddly, she just smiles lightly, "why do you think Ozpin sent me on this mission with all of you? because of my speed and stealth I've been out getting information on the White Fang."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Blake asked, "I wasn't allowed too until we found the hideout." we see the train start to take off and I use Devil transportation to get everyone on the train.

After a few moments Weiss opens hatch to see a device.

"What's this?" she asked, Oobleck looks before kneeling down and pointing at it, "That, my dear. appears to be a bomb." everyone makes a slight step away from it.

Reficul speaks up, "alright, Blake, you go detach the caboose, DR. Oobleck, you go check the other one's for bombs, Weiss, Yang and I will go inside while Ruby and Oobleck will defeat anyone up here, since I'm sure they know we're here, if anything happens." she gives everyone an orb of sorts, "crush that in your hand, I'll be there as soon as I can."

And everyone sets off to do their missions, but not before a bunch of White Fang troops get on the top of the train, Team RWBY deal's with them after the cabooses seem to detach on their own, confusing Oobleck and Reficul.

After a couple of moments thinking they see a bunch of Grimm behind them and chasing the train, "Oh… dear…"

After a few moments Yang, Weiss, Blake and Reficul are inside the train, they rush forward for abit before Neo jumps down, to block their path, Yang speaks up, "you three go on ahe-" "yeah, no Yang, i'm the strongest out of the four of us, so dealing with this Neo, who seems to be torchwick's getaway ticket, is up to me."

she walks forward slightly, "Blake, kick Torchy in the head for me, will you?" the three look at each other and nod before going on ahead.

Reficul appears in front of Neo and tries to punch her, which she shattered like Glass.

She sighs, "this is gonna be a long day, isn't it?"


	10. Chapter 10

-Last Time

 _She walks forward slightly, "Blake, kick Torchy in the head for me, will you?" the three look at each other and nod before going on ahead._

 _Reficul appears in front of Neo and tries to punch her, which she shattered like Glass._

 _She sighs, "this is gonna be a long day, isn't it?"_

-This Time-

Reficul focuses her eyes to try and look for Neo, when she spots her she goes for another much, making Neo create an illusion while dodging to the right.

Little did she know that Reficul could see her aura move away from the illusion, so she targeted that instead.

Neo was launched into the wall but blocked most of the damage with her parasol.

she looks up at Reficul in confusion, which she decided to humor the confused girl, "you see, I have unique eyes that allow me to see aura, you may be invisible, but your aura isn't, making your semblance kind of useless."

Honestly? she doesn't know why she told her how she was countering her semblance, she honestly didn't seem to care about anything for some reason.

Reficul raises her sword and her Devil Aura surrounds her, she looks at Neo dead in the eyes before swinging…

…

With Ruby and Dr. Oobleck, it was a rather big shock and one of the carts _Literally_ got cut in half, "What happened?!" Ruby called out as the two run to jump to the piece still connected to the front of the train.

"I don't know Miss Rose, but I believe it was Miss Reficul, but let's keep a move on." they continue onwards down the train.

Reficul simply started at the unconscious Neo, she couldn't bring herself to kill her for some reason, Gamer's Mind is meant to prevent the feeling of guilt and other such emotions…

"Maybe I've been spending too much time with people…" she softly says before continuing down the train, almost emotionlessly.

She meet up with Yang and Weiss, who have taken down a chainsaw wielding member of the White Fang, she merely gives the unconcsious body a sideways glance as she continues to the front slowly.

Once she gets there and see Torchwick is knocked out, she takes the three to the top of the train with Ruby and Dr. Oobleck.

In the corner of her eye she saw something move, but couldn't make out other that it was humanoid and had white hair, because as soon as she noticed it was there, it disappeared.

 _'What was that?'_ she questioned herself before seeing an ice dome form around her and everyone else before a sudden impact managed to knock her out.

…

When she came to her vision was blurry, there was a person standing over her with an obvious snare on their face, when she blinked to get a better look at them they were gone.

 _'Okay, now I know I'm not seeing things.'_ she stood up and looked around at the Grimm that were invading Vale, she grit her teeth before readying her sword, her Devil Aura explodes around her before dashing forward towards a group of Beowolves, slicing them all in two.

She sighs before moving on to killing more Grimm, Team RWBY woke up a few moments after and after a few minutes Team CFVY comes in and starts killing all the remaining Grimm, when suddenly a Goliath Grimm manages to get through the tunnel, shocking everyone minus Reficul.

A pillar of black aura rises from Reficul and it fades to reveal Reficul in her Devil Form, the more mature one, this would be the first time she was using it for battle so she had to be fast about this.

And it would be the first time she was using it in front of anyone.

She prepares to use a power strike on it, and she slices clean through it.

 **-900,000 HP**

She turns around and see the HP regening at an incredible rate, she goes in for another and around, but the Grimm had kept regenerating from its wounds she starts to get mad at it.

" **YOU KNOW WHAT?** " she flies into the air and prepares a Mana attack.

 **New Skill [Spiraling Mana Bomb] has been learned.**

 **[Spiral Energy Bomb - LV1 1.00% (Active)]  
A Technique used to gather and spin an Immense amount of Mana in a spiral form  
The spiral spin greatly increases it's piercing power, and the increased amount of mana also greatly increases its strength.  
\- 20% Defense penetration  
\- 600% Attack damage increase  
\- 4 second spin time  
\- Depending on the user's wish, it is possible to increase the spin to 10 seconds  
\- There is an additional attack damage increase as the spin time increases  
Cost: 100 MP per second charged**

A massive ball of Spiraling mana in her hand and she was holding it about her head as it increased in size.

" **THAT'S IT, I WONT LEAVE AN ATOM OF YOU LEFT!** " once it was fully charged she narrowed her eyes before compressing the now building size ball of spiraling mana into roughly the size of her hand.

 **New Skill [Magic Spell Compression] has been learned.**

She disappears and appears under the Goliath, and shoves her hand directly upwards while flying up, both her and the Grimm were now flying into the sky.

" **DIE!** " after that was said the ball expanded back to it's original size and grew as it ate away at the Grimm, after a few moments it flies off at insane speeds towards outer space, disappearing shortly after.

She reverts back to her normal form before sighing, "and THAT, is why you never dance with a devil…"

…

"Damn it, Yang really is rubbing off on me…" she says before helping people block off the entrance that the Grimm could get through.

…

After a few weeks the Vytal Festival was starting, and Reficul watched as Team RWBY destroyed the team they were up against, that training she had them do was really paying off as Ruby was literally able to handle the whole team with little effort, which they did while the others decided to play a card game, just to rub it in.

They would switch every few moments so everyone had a chance to fight, and after they all had a go the four teamed up to knock them out.

"You think we over trained for this?" Yang asked, which all of Team RWBY nods too before going to the lockers.

She was looking around for anyone suspicious, Cinder and her team was there.

 _'Hmm… whatever they want… they'll make their move for it in the tournament…_ ' she watch the tournament onwards, as Team JNPR finish their match she watches as Team CMSN (Crimson: Cinders team) fight the first round and see their fighting style.

 _'What could they want…?'_ she watches as they walk off stage after they had finished fighting.

She didn't bother watching the other matches, so she decides to go to Ozpin to talk about some things, and it was decided that she would spy on them whenever she could to learn their plan.

during the tournament she managed to get the info required to make a plan against them, so she relays it to Ozpin so they can form a plan to defend Vale.

"Reficul… are you sure, those eight can win a war…?" she stays silent for a moment before grinning.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! just a quick thing, i have a Poll up at the moment concerning the 'Reincarnate Gamer' Story, so if you could, go vote for that so i know where to take that story.**

 **other then that, enjoy this chapter!**

-Last Time-

 _She didn't bother watching the other matches, so she decides to go to Ozpin to talk about some things, and it was decided that she would spy on them whenever she could to learn their plan._

 _during the tournament she managed to get the info required to make a plan against them, so she relays it to Ozpin so they can form a plan to defend Vale._

 _"Reficul… are you sure, those eight can win a war…?" she stays silent for a moment before grinning._

-This Time-

It was the second rounds in the tournaments, and Reficul watched as Weiss and Yang went up against a cat Faunus on skates and a guy with a trombone.

 _'These people just keep getting weirder… but I like it, keeps things interesting…'_ the match between Coco and Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY and Mercury Black and Emerald Satari of Team CSMN had already taken place and the two destroyed team CFVY, makes sense, as the two were about 20 levels higher than their opponents.

As the 2v2 took place, she was thinking of ways to get more information on Cinder and her… allies? let's go with that.

 _'Hmm… and I think Ozpin is involving Pyrrha into this mess, maybe I should be there when he explains it to her.'_ just as she thinks that she gets a message from Ozpin.

'Meet me at my office at 4:30 PM.' she reads it, shrugging she checks the time, four hours to kill, might as well go do some level grinding for today.

…

After 3 hours and 45 minutes of grinding levels and skills, she got to this point.

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 75 (20,140 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Anatomy]**

 **HP: 10,000/10,000  
HPR: 500 HP/m  
MP: 13,750/13,750  
MPR: 687.5 MP/m**

 **STR: 100  
DEX: 75  
VIT: 50  
INT: 100  
WIS: 50  
LUK: 30**

 **Points: 0  
Money: 250,000 L**

 **[Gamer's Mind - LVMAX (Passive)]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.  
\- Allows peaceful state of mind.  
\- Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **[Gamer's Body - LVMAX (Passive)]  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.  
\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[Player's Guide - LV16 (Passive)]  
A Skill that unlocks the knowledge of the Game's system and how it works  
\- Knowledge known: 16%  
\- Chance of discovering more knowledge: 8%**

 **[Magic Spell Compression - LVMAX (Passive)]  
the skill to compress spells into a smaller form  
\- allows user to compress their magic spell by their understand of the spell  
Cost: 1 MP per Percent spell made smaller**

 **[Spiral Energy Bomb - LVMAX (Active)]  
A Technique used to gather and spin an Immense amount of Mana in a spiral form  
The spiral spin greatly increases it's piercing power, and the increased amount of mana also greatly increases its strength.  
\- 100% Defense penetration  
\- 6,000% Attack damage increase  
\- 20 second spin time  
\- Depending on the user's wish, it is possible to increase the spin to 10 seconds  
\- There is an additional attack damage increase as the spin time increases  
Cost: 10 MP per second charged**

 **[Meditation - LVMAX (Active)]  
allows the ability to calm one's mind and regenerate Mana faster  
\- calms mind 100% faster  
\- Increase Regen by 10,000 MP per Minute**

 **[Observe - LV6 12.42 (Active)]  
A skill to find the target's Information  
LV1: Tells Target Max HP, MAX MP, and information  
LV2: tells Target current HP/MP, and stats  
LV3: able to see Status affects on people along with titles  
LV4: Ability to see Bio of target  
LV5: Able to see thoughts on the user  
LV6: Able to see intentions/goals of targets**

 **[Stealth - LVMAX (Active)]  
A skill to hide the user away from enemies  
\- 100% Increase to Stealth**

 **[Presence Detection - LV12 (Passive)]  
what's this? there's someone around here!  
\- 12% extra chance to detect a hidden being (may decrease based on their stealth**

 **[Evasion - LVMAX (Passive)]  
one for the four fundamentals of fighting, along with hit, block, and taunt.  
\- 100% increased chance of dodging an attack you are aware off  
\- 50% increased chance of dodging a sneak attack**

 **[Surface Walking - LVMAX (Active)]  
allows the user to stick to a surface  
\- Wall walking: 100%  
\- Water walking: 100%  
\- Air walking: 100%**

 **[Elemental Mastery - LVMAX (Passive)]  
to control the elements means to control the battle field… or you know… when things blow up.  
\- Increase Elemental Damage by 3000%  
\- Increase Elemental Resistance by 100%**

 **[Devil Transportation - LVMAX (Active)]  
allows the user to open a portal to anywhere they've been too or are able to physically see  
\- Max Distance: 200 Km  
Cost: 5 MP**

 **[Devil Flight - LVMAX (Active)]  
Channel Mana into your wings to make them grow in size to take flight into the skies  
\- Max Speed: 100 KM/h  
\- Air Pick up: 100%  
Cost: 5 MP per Minute**

 **[Devil Sight - LVMAX (Passive)]  
allows the user to use the eyes of the devil.  
\- Vision is 4 times better than humans  
\- Night vision when in a dark place  
\- ability to see Aura of other beings if focusing**

 **[Devil Weapon Mastery - LVMAX (Passive)]  
ones ability to wield Demonic weapons  
\- +500% Accuracy with Ranged weapons  
\- +1,000 Damage with Bladed weapons  
\- +2,000% Impact force with Blunt weapons**

 **[Devil Form - LVMAX (Passive/Active)]  
the Devil's Aura flows within you, it had advanced to allowing you to transform into a more powerful form.  
\- Passively Boost Damage by 1000%  
\- Passively Boost Intimidation by 100%  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 2000% (Aura)  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 200% (Aura)  
\- Actively Boost Damage by 8,000% (Form)  
\- Actively Boost Intimidation by 800% (Form)  
Cost:  
\- 5 MP per second (Aura)  
\- 10 MP per second (Form)**

 **[Power Strike - LVMAX (Active)]  
Strike the target with strong force  
\- 75% Increase in critical rate  
\- 8,000% increase in attack damage  
Cost: 5 MP**

 **[Energy Bolt - LVMAX (Active)]  
A skill that attacks by emitting mana.  
\- Attack power increases by INT.  
\- Range 1,000m.  
Cost: 5 MP**

 **[Wind Blast - LVMAX (Active)]  
with your wings, propel a great force of wing forward to blast your foes away  
\- Maximum force without unbalancing: 100%  
\- Damage: 25 Damage for every percent  
Cost: 5 MP**

So she'd say she did a pretty good job, so she decides to head to Ozpins office early.

When she appears in the room with Devil Transformations, Ozpin greets her, "Ah, Reficul, you're early." she shrugs, "well, I've got nothing to do right now, so might as well be here." he nods, they wait around 10 minutes before Ozpin speaks up, "Reficul, I'm aware you know of the Maidens?" she nods to him.

"And you know that we protect the Maidens from forces that would like to… control them?" she nods once more.

"Well then, I'll keep this brief, Would you become our Fall Maiden?" Reficul looks at him in shock, "Would that even work for me? I mean, I already have powers similar to a Maiden." Ozpin smiles slightly.

"Well, maybe I should tell you how the Maidens came to be, back in the age just after the twin gods have left, an Evil witch and a man who would reincarnate over and over endlessly had four children, these children are the four Original Maiden."

Reficul waits a moment, "oh, that's it? I expected some grand story, not a one story sentence." he laughs slightly, just then, Qrow, Ironwood, and Glynda come inside.

Everyone looks at each other before looking at Reficul, who looked down for a moment, "I accept, let's go."

…

They walk down a hallway and come up to a machine, Reficul uses a weak version of Observe since she didn't need everything she could get right now.

 **Name: Amber Fall  
Level: 1 (75)  
Title: Fallen Maiden**

 **Perk: [Fall Maiden]**

 **HP: 1/1 (21,650)  
AP: 0/0 (526)  
MP: 1/1 (19,950)**

 **STR: 1 (246)  
DEX: 1 (195)  
VIT: 1 (283)  
INT: 1 (162)  
WIS: 1 (152)  
LUK: 10**

Reficul looks at her stats before speaking, "without even looking at her in combat I can already tell she was strong before the incident…" Ozpin sighs, "yes, she was incredibly skilled for her time."

They begin to speak about how they'll go about this, after a few minutes Reficul speaks up.

"So, her very Aura is going to be extracted and placed into me, becoming part of me…" she looks at Amber, who was being preserved in the machine made by Atlas.

Ironwood speaks up, "yes, her life will become yours, what that'll do to you… none of us know, as this has never been done before." they all look at her for a moment, waiting for her to speak.

"… If this can help us against the likes of Salem and Cinder, then while I have no pleasure to taking her life for this, I'll do it." they all nod before getting Reficul into the machine herself.

Ozpin speaks once more with his hand on the lever, "Reficul, just so you know, once I pull this, there is no going back…" she looks at him through the glass before closing her eyes and opening them, they seemed to burn a bright red, "I'm ready…"

Ozpin nods slightly before looking at Amber, "I'm sorry…" and he pulls the Lever.

The affect was instant, as Reficul felt pain shot through her whole body as a soul was being injected into her own, it lasted for around 20 minutes before the process was complete, the chamber she was held in opened and she was pulled out and laid on the ground by Ozpin, everyone was looking at her with a worried expression.

Reficul slowly open her eyes and looked at them, "H-hey…" she smiled weakly, to at least let them know she'll be okay.

She noticed all the notifications she got from that process.

 **All stats of the previous Maiden was passed on to you: +245 STR, 195 DEX, 283 VIT, 162 INT, 152 WIS, 10 LUK**

 **You've gained the [Fall Maiden] Perk.**

 **[Fall Maiden] and [Devil Anatomy] are colliding, forcing merge.**

 **Perk: [Devil Maiden] forged: x2 to all stats minus LUK, [Devil Magic] unlocked**

 **[Devil Magic] all magic done now is x2 better, and gives off a demonic feeling**

 **Through extensive pain, you've gained [Physical Resistance] skill**

 **[Physical Resistance] level up to MAX LEVEL**

 **[Devil's Attire +1] upgraded to [Devil Maiden's Attire +2]**

She stares at all of the notifications in shock, after a few moments Ozpin ask her if she's alright.

"Y-yeah… just feeling the power out and I'm shocked at out much I've gotten…" she subtlety checks her stats.

 **Name: Reficul  
Level: 75 (20,140 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**

 **Perks: [Devil Maiden]**

 **HP: 40,800/40,800  
HPR: 452.88 HP/s  
MP: 56,150/56,150  
MPR: 378.0767 MP/s**

 **STR: 692  
DEX: 540  
VIT: 666  
INT: 524  
WIS: 404  
LUK: 40**

 **Points: 0  
Money: 250,000 L**

And checks her outfit.

 **[Devil Maiden's Attire +2 - Rank: Epic]  
This attire is picked out by the devil herself to become her main outfit, empowered by the essence of the devil and Grimm it is now stronger than before.  
\- 50% less damage taken  
\- 10x learning speed with Devil skills  
\- 400% effectiveness with Devil skills  
\- 90% less MP needed for Devil skills**

 _'Oh… boy… Cinder is so screwed…'_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright, I'll need to get this out of the way before anything else, I wont be able to update Godzillia in Remnant on Thursday, so it will be updated on friday with Reincarnate Gamer coming out on Saturday still.**

-Last Time-

 _"Y-yeah… just feeling the power out and I'm shocked at out much I've gotten…" she subtlety checks her stats._

 _ **Name: Reficul  
Level: 75 (20,140 EXP to next level)  
Title: The Devil Incarnate**_

 _ **Perks: [Devil Maiden]**_

 _ **HP: 40,800/40,800  
HPR: 452.88 HP/s  
MP: 56,150/56,150  
MPR: 378.0767 MP/s**_

 _ **STR: 692  
DEX: 540  
VIT: 666  
INT: 524  
WIS: 404  
LUK: 40**_

 _ **Points: 0  
Money: 250,000 L**_

 _And checks her outfit._

 _ **[Devil Maiden's Attire +2 - Rank: Epic]  
This attire is picked out by the devil herself to become her main outfit, empowered by the essence of the devil and Grimm it is now stronger than before.  
\- 50% less damage taken  
\- 10x learning speed with Devil skills  
\- 400% effectiveness with Devil skills  
\- 90% less MP needed for Devil skills**_

 _'Oh… boy… Cinder is so screwed…'_

-This Time-

After a day the 1v1 rounds began, and Reficul had made a full recovery from the Maiden powers going inside her.

She had checked that Physical resistance skill she got from that ordeal, and it was so stupid…

 **[Physical Resistance - LVMAX (Passive)]  
a skill to show how much one is resistant to physical attacks  
\- 99% Damage resistance  
\- Ignore 100% of pain**

Add on the fact she already took 50% less damage wearing her clothes, she took 1/200 of the original damage compared to without them.

Which means she basically has her defense skill in the form of these two things.

Also, Becoming a Devil Maiden made _ALL_ of her magic Devil based, which means her attire now affects ALL of her skills instead of a few.

Wow, accept unimaginable power and this is what she got.

She also trained in controlling Fire, Lightning, and Wind, since those are the best of offense, just in case she needed to give a massive explosion to something's face.

The Match between Yang and Mercury has just come to an end, and Yang- why did she break his le- oh…

 _'Cinder you crafty girl… turning everyone against Yang to increase negativity to bring more Grimm when you start this ordeal.'_ Reficul sighs before appearing next to Yang and tells the guards to stand down.

"T-Teacher?!" Reficul sighs before grabbing Yang by the ear, "you're coming with me young lady…" and proceeds to drags Yang to her dorm room, where Team RWBY all meet up at, Ironwood comes in after a while.

they talk for abit and Ironwood was talking how he has no choice, Reficul speaks up.

"Actucally, I believe Yang." everyone looks at her in shock, she smiles lightly, "after all, Emerald, Mercury's teammate, can create Illusions on one person." she points to Yang, "that person was you, Yang, what you saw wasn't real, but to you it seemed real."

She waits a moment, "and after all, those two are our enemies soon." Ironwood looks at her in shock, "Reficul, you can't involve them in th-" "I can involve my students if I want too GENERAL! after all, in the events to come they're already involved! they at least deserve to know what's coming so they don't freak out!"

Everyone looks in surprise, Reficul never yells in anger, she was always calm, Ironwood goes to her side.

"Are you okay? maybe _that_ is affecting you more than we thought." she sighs, "I'm fine, it's just that, this mess is going to get so much worse and the preparations for it is starting to get to me…" he nods and Reficul looks at her students.

"Well, I guess we should start explaining, Ironwood, send your men away so no one hears this, Ruby, be a dear and close the window." after that is done she sits down on a chair.

"Alright, you four may already know, but we've got a number of enemies, Roman, The White Fang, criminals… and a woman by the name of Salem." they look at her in confusion, "Salem is like me, however she is much older, and stronger… and she has her minions within Vale, you four already know them, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury all serve her."

They look at her in shock, "and that's not all, they plan to overrun Vale with Grimm, destroying it, they already tried so once and failed, but this one is like nothing we've seen before, unless we do something, Vale _will_ fall." they look at her in now shock _and_ fear.

"But, Me, Ironwood, Ozpin and a few others are aware of this, and have forged a plan to defend Vale, and we know when they'll strike, during Pyrrhas and Pennys match, where Emerald will cast another Illusion… the outcome though… is worse this time then it was with Yang…"

"I want, _none_ of you to tell Team JNPR, because if they know then they can throw this whole thing off and our enemies will do something we aren't prepared for…" she looks at Ruby, "I'm sorry Ruby, but your Friend may not make it through her match…"

They all stay silent for a second before Reficul speaks once more, "but we have the upper hand, we've prepared in secret, our enemies don't know we're expecting them, and we've already done something about what their after along with Vale's destruction."

They look at her in confusion some more, Weiss speaks up, "what could you be talking about Reficul?" their Teacher sighs, "tell me, have you four heard of the Four Maidens?" they look at her with interest, they all nod.

"Well, bombshell, The Maiden's are real, and they're after the Fall Maiden that _was_ secured here in Beacon." all of Team RWBY's eyes widen, Blake speaks up, "What do you mean 'was'?" Reficul sighs and look at the ground.

"Because, to ensure that they don't get the Maiden…" she looked up and a black and red aura like flame comes off her left eye, "I became the Maiden…" they look at her in shock.

Ruby decides to ask a question she hoped none of them asked, "how did you get the power?" Reficul's eye flame cut off and she looked down, Ironwood explains instead.

"The only way for someone to reserve a Maiden's power is for the power to transfer to them after the Maiden dies… but because of… classified information, we couldn't do that.. we instead pulled out what the powers are connected to and implanted it into Reficul, the Previous Maiden's Aura…"

all of Team RWBY looked at her in shock, Blake stood up, angry, "so you killed her just so you could have her power?!" Reficul glares at her, "IT WAS EITHER THAT OR HER DYING ANYWAY!" they look at her in shock because the entire room just shook.

"What do you mean…?" Yang asked, Reficul looks at Ironwood before he sighs and nod.

"The Fall Maiden… wasn't in perfect condition, ten years ago she was attacked, and half of her power ripped out of her, making her unstable, thanks to Atlas tech they were able to keep her alive, but with the coming attack, they needed a new Maiden… I was just the perfect candidate."

they all stayed silent until a knock was heard at the door, it opens to reveal Qrow, "Heya, I decided to come by to…" he looks at everyone and decides to ask a question, "Did I… Did I miss something?"

…

The fight between Pyrrha and Penny was taking place, and Reficul couldn't help but feel sorry for what was about to happen.

About two minutes into the fight, she see's Pyrrha freak out, _'I'm sorry Penny, I'll be sure to kill Cinder for her doing this, and Emerald too for her involvement…'_ she stood up and started walking to where the rest of Team RWBY was, since Ruby wasn't there for some reason.

Just as she got there, Penny was… ripped into pieces by her own cords…

"Team RWBY, where is your leader?" she gets to them, they look around before answering that they don't know.

Reficul senses out for Ruby and teleports to her and brings her to the rest, she looks at the four saddened girls before speaking, "are you four just going to cry, or are you going to give justice to those who deserve it?"

Just then the screen goes red with a black chess piece, "because we now have a reason to go and do so…" Team RWBY slowly stand up and nod, wiping the tears from their eyes, just then they are all transported to the arena floor where Pyrrha was, all with their weapons.

She did the same for the remaining of Team JNPR, she walks up to Pyrrha and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha, this isn't your fault, it's the fault of those who want to destroy the kingdom of Vale, they made you see things that aren't real, just like they did for Yang, to build the negativity here to attract Grimm, I ask you a simple question Pyrrha… will you let Vale fall as well?" Pyrrha looks up before closing her eyes and standing up.

"No… I won't." Reficul smiles weakly before getting a stern face, she speaks in a commanding tone, "Alright you four, our current Objective is getting the civilians safety, Weiss, Blake and Yang, you three go to the fair grounds to deal with Grimm, afterwards Ironwood has a Bullhead for us to get to Beacon to clear out any and all Grimm there, no matter what stay in teams of two or more, with the forces we're up against, we can't afford to be alone."

They all nod while they set out to escort the civilians, Reficul heads to the city to help with clearing out Grimm, because of her speed that goes a lot smoother then is would have.

After about 20 minutes the Civilians are evacuated and the Grimm in the Arena and majority of the City is cleared out.

She see's that person with white hair from before at the train, she managed to see his name tag.

 **Cardin Winchester LV 91  
The Grimm Traitor**

"Cardin…?"


	13. Chapter 13

-Last Time-

 _After about 20 minutes the Civilians are evacuated and the Grimm in the Arena and majority of the City is cleared out._

 _She see's that person with white hair from before at the train, she managed to see his name tag._

 _ **Cardin Winchester LV 91  
The Grimm Traitor**_

 _"Cardin…?"_

-This Time-

She speeds after him, as she could track his movements now she was much stronger and faster, "Cardin!" he stops and looks at her, "oh, well if it isn't the little freak…" he grins at her while she glares at him.

"What the hell are you doing?! isn't Vale your home?" he laughs, "Home? my only home is with my lady Salem." Reficul looks at him before using observe.

 **Name: Cardin Winchester  
Level: 91  
Title: The Grimm Traitor**

 **HP ! &^%!( *&(!%#**

 **!(# &%&**

 ***! &%**

She holds her head in pain as she closes the panel mentally, _'What the, why can't I observe his stats?!'_

"Ah, trying to use that ability of yours? don't bother, My Lady gave me the means to get around that…"

"how…?" he laughs some more, "you think I'm just gonna tell you? I'm not some cartoon villian." he dashes at her and hits her with her mace, she blocks it but looks at the damage.

 **-4,500 HP**

 _'WHAT THE?!'_ she looks at Cardin as he walks in front of her as she was imbedded in a building.

"Hmm, My Lady said one hit from my mace would kill you, but you seem to be fine…" he raises his Axe above his head and swings downwards, just a moment before impact Reficul's Devil Aura comes to life and she grabs the mace before it hits her.

The surrounding couple of meters turn into a Crater while Reficul seemed fine, but she had took 400 damage for that.

"Alright Cardin, if this is how it is…" she transform into her Devil form, "then I won't play nice…" she reels her fist back and punch forward, knocking him into the skies, she flies up after him and grabs him in a choke hold and flies to the ground, making a massive crater in the ground.

She jumps back to avoid a massive burst of energy and singed her arm, dealing about 10,000 damage.

Her eyes widen at the damage before closing her eyes, she opens them to have her Maiden powers activate, she raises her hand to the sky and ten balls of pure flames appear, she lowers her hand and all of them shot down at Cardin.

He raises his hand and blast them with Dark energy, dispersing them, _'hmm, so Magical attacks wont work…'_ she flies down and tries to impale him on her sword, he jumps out of the way and holds his hand out, a black orb forms in it before shooting out at Reficul, she cuts it in half with her sword but the two pieces stop as they pass her and head back to hit her, hitting her twice in the back.

She glances at her HP, which was now at 40%, 44%... it was regening fast.

She looks at Cardin, who was sneering at her, maybe she could get some answers as she regenerates.

"Why do this Cardin, what led you to serving Salem?" he looks at her for a moment, "well, after you beat me and my _team_ in that fight, we were shun by most of Beacon as failures, my father even disowned me for getting beat by no body. I wanted revenge, it's just that Lady Salem gave me the means to do so."

Reficul was confused, "and how did you do it…?" Cardin smirks, "well, all I had to do was prove my loyalty by killing my teammates." Reficul looks at him in shock, "you… killed your teammates, just for power?!"

he laughs, "those loser's weren't teammates, they were hindrances!" Reficul looks at him for a moment before her eyes are covered by her bangs, "at first I thought you were under control, but if you killed them before you were like this, then I know you did so consciously… I no longer care about trying to save you…"

Her aura explodes from her body, she had her Devil Form and Devil Aura active at the same time, and all of that energy is focused on killing Cardin.

She appears in front of him and grabs his arm and swings it to the side and throws Cardin across the city and appears above him while mid flight, and grabs him and throws him into the ground and raises her hand.

"I won't leave a trace of you left…" all of the sudden twelve massive balls of different elements appear above her and all feed into one above her.

Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Demonic, Light, Dark, Chaos, Nothingness, Life and Death all forged into one ball of energy of elements, it floated above her before compressing into the size of her hand, she causally tosses it towards Cardin.

"Turn to nothing…" she flies backwards slight and the moment the ball touched the ground a pillar of all of the elements it was made of shoots upwards and reaches the skies and passes the clouds, it probably got into outerspace…

She closes her eyes and the Maiden flame disappears.

 **You've Defeated Cardin Winchester LV91**

She sighs, "doesn't feel like a victory…" she looks towards Beacon, there was a giant Grimm dragon at the top and she saw Ozpin and Cinder fighting, and Ozpin had an upper hand against her, but she decides to go to help anyways.

She lands on the platform and Cinder looks at her, "oh, look who decided to grace us with her presence, Reficul I think… you have something that belongs to ME!" she shots an arrow at her…

Which was grabbed out of the air by Reficul, "uh… was that your best attempt or…?" five more arrows.

"You done?" seven more, "how are you even firing this many?" twelve more, "are you gonna stop?"

Twenty more arrows, "okay, that's enough." she throws all 45 arrows back in her directions and she gets impaled from all parts of her body.

Reficul and Ozpin just wait a moment before looking at each other, "uh… problem solved?" Ozpin just face palms, then there was a sudden roar, they look towards the Grimm Dragon that was about to crash into the tower, Reficul flies and punch it, only deterring it off course and making it fly past the tower.

She lands next to Ozpin, "alright, any ideas to kill that?"


	14. Chapter 14

-Last Time-

 _Twenty more arrows, "okay, that's enough." she throws all 45 arrows back in her directions and she gets impaled from all parts of her body._

 _Reficul and Ozpin just wait a moment before looking at each other, "uh… problem solved?" Ozpin just face palms, then there was a sudden roar, they look towards the Grimm Dragon that was about to crash into the tower, Reficul flies and punch it, only deterring it off course and making it fly past the tower._

 _She lands next to Ozpin, "alright, any ideas to kill that?"_

-This Time-

Ozpin hums, "I'm afraid the only one I can think of is hit it really, really hard." Reficul laughs slightly before speaking, "oh, by the way, figured out what happened to Team CRDL, Cardin killed his teammates and joined Salem, already killed him, that was the massive explosion from before."

She flies off before Ozpin can answer her, she rushes towards the dragon, and brings her fist into the side of its skull with a power strike, hitting with enough force to knock it into a mountain range, she pulls out a scroll and contacts team RWBY and JNPR while she had a chance too.

"Team RWBY and JNPR, report on the Grimm invasion."

From Ruby she got that the city was mostly cleared thanks to the two teams, and that the school was just about finished, but Yang and Blake were injured but managed to knock out the leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus.

She sighs before ending the call, she looks at the Dragon Grimm before readying another attack with her gun, shooting thousands of small bullets towards it to hopefully kill it, which it didn't, of course.

 _'Has anything been going the way we expected them too since I killed Cardin?'_ she sighs before checking the stats on the Dragon.

 **Grimm Wyvern LV500  
One of four Grimm Kings**

 **HP: 150,000/150,000  
HPR: 5,000 HP/s  
MP: 25,000/25,000  
MPR: 4.16 MP/s**

 **STR: 750  
DEX: 500  
VIT: 2,000  
INT: 0  
WIS: 10  
LUK: 200**

That was… a lot of VIT…

She dashes at it and slice it a few times with her sword, but nothing seemed to harm it for good.

She watched as it spawned more Grimm, just then she got a notification.

 **The Rest of the Maiden's power has been given you two perk: [Devil Maiden] has advanced to [True Devil Maiden], this ability will now die with you.**

She looks at it for a moment before sighing, already feeling the power boost from the maidens power in full.

She raises her hand and crush it, destroying one of the dragons wings, but it regened before it fell much.

"Annoying…" she blasts it with some elements but it didn't want to die for some ungodly reason.

Most of the Grimm had been defeated and all forces were on the giant Grimm now, at least they'll deal some continuous damage, until she had an idea, one that would end it for sure, but…

She looked down at Team RWBY and JNPR fighting off the remaining group of Grimm in the City, she decides to hook her phone to all of the communications around Vale.

"everyone within Vale, I have a message for all of you, my name is Reficul, a person working with Ozpin and currently the one mainly fighting the Dragon Grimm, you know the one with six bat wings in the sky? hold that thought." she blasts the dragon with more elements to knock it off course into a forest.

"alright, I want everyone to know that this thing isnt the only one of this caliber, there are three more, most likely in each nation, but I wont be around to help defeat them…" she pauses for a moment the destroy it's wings once more.

"What I'm about to do, there is no going back from, so I will only ask you one thing as my final lesson as a teacher to hunters, 'Are we the prey? or are we the hunters?!'" roars and cheers were heard all around Vale, Reficul hangs up before preparing for her final attack.

her entire body explodes with power, a pillar into the sky of pitch black with red outlines, and she compressed it all into her body, making it shake and crack.

 **WARNING! WARNING! Body destruction imminent!**

she smiles before dashing forward, she didn't care if she didn't come back.

 **WARNING! WARNING! PLAYER WILL DIE IF ACTIONS CONTINUE!**

she didn't care if they didn't mourn her…

 **WARNING! WARN-!**

 _'shut up system, you aren't stopping me…'_

… **understood, I hope you really want this, since you aren't getting a third chance…**

 _'A third chance? so this isnt my first time dying… makes it abit ironic in a way, before I do this, how did I die last time?'_

 **You died protecting the one you loved, your sister was about to die but you took her place.**

 _'I see… die for one, then die for them all, huh? poetic in a way, isn't it?'_

 **I'll see you on the other side… Reficul…**

she reached the Grimm and pinned it to the ground before her body gives out one word.

"boom…"

A massive explosion the size of Ozpin's tower destroyed any forest around the Grimm, and destroyed every part of its body, along with hers.

 **You've Defeated Grimm Wyvern…**

 **GAME OVER!**

…

It has been six months since the attack on Vale, and slowly but surely they managed to rebuild, there was even a statue built in the middle of town to commemorate Reficul's deed as the savior of Vale.

Team RWBY was eating at a café in town that was just opened and it was close to the statue, they were talking about the fun times they had with Reficul.

Team JNPR were at the Gym, because Nora stated 'Reficul wouldn't want that to slack off', she had become their new hellish teacher.

Ozpin and Glynda were looking over the new first years, looking for anyone that might stand out in the crowd.

They saw a young girl with white hair and red eyes, and thought they saw Reficul, but dismiss it as the girl looked completely different and younger

Qrow was on a job right now and was focusing on a picture of him and Reficul drinking together into oblivion.

And General Ironwood was in his quarters looking out a window while thinking about the event's in Vale.

In an endless black void, a being made of light smiled at these events… at least they didn't forget her…

…

 **A/N: now, I know you all thing this is 'anti-climatic', or 'not well deserved' of an ending, but honestly, I had this whole thing written when I started writing the Reincarnate Gamer story, and I personally believe this is a good enough ending to the story.**


End file.
